Melting of the Ice Queen
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: One of their own is shot, can Strauss put drop the Ice Queen persona? It has the whole team in most of this story.
1. Chapter 1

Melting of the Ice Queen

Chapter 1: Love or Protocol

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the words. Also I don't like the way season 8 ended so I changed it to fit my warped mind.**

The unsub was in custody, guns were put away and vests coming off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her; she had a revolver pointed right at JJ, without thinking he stepped between them, drawing his weapon. He fired, killing the gunwoman, but not before she got him. Everyone scrambled to see what was happening.

JJ was the first one to his side. "Oh God, Oh God. Medic." She screamed. "Hotch, get over here!" She laid his head in her lap, he was in bad shape, the bullet had hit him in the chest and blood was everywhere. "Stay with me. Oh God, stay with me."

He tried his best to keep his eyes open, but the pain was overwhelming, he felt so cold. The paramedics were there in a matter of seconds, working on him. Hotch tried to pull JJ away. "JJ let them do their job."

"Aaron, he saved my life. He stepped in front of me, she was aiming for me." She sobbed looking at her fallen comrade.

"He'll be okay." Hotch said not really believing his own words. The entire team had gathered around their Unit Chief.

Morgan asked, "Can you promise that?"

"Not 100%, but he's a tough hardass; he won't go out without fighting." Hotch commented. "Derek, go get Strauss, I don't want her hearing this from anyone but us." Morgan nodded and hurried to the waiting SUV.

One of the paramedics commented as they put David Rossi into the awaiting ambulance, "Someone going with us?"

Hotch was his best friend, he had just saved JJ's life and Reid had become his shadow. Hotch and Reid spoke at the same time, "JJ"

The unit chief continued, "JJ, you go with Dave. We'll meet you at the hospital."

Derek Morgan took the stairs 3 at a time; he needed to get to the Deputy Director before she heard the news from someone else or even worse the press. Entering her outer office he didn't pause to speak to her assistant, he continued through the office to her door. "You can't go in there; she's in an important meeting with the Director."

"I don't give a damn if she's meeting with the President himself. This is an emergency." He said pushing the door open.

Erin Strauss stood as the door opened, "Agent Morgan, what is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you need to come with me now." Morgan said reaching for her hand. The Director was on his feet as well.

"What the hell is this, Erin?" The Director demanded.

Willing himself to stay calm, Morgan looked Erin right in the eye. "There was a problem this morning with the girlfriend of the unsub, after we took him down, we were packing up to leave. She came out of nowhere and pointed her gun at JJ, Dave stepped between them. He killed her, but not before she got off a shot. He'd already taken off his vest, we all had. It's bad, Erin. Please come with me." He was almost begging.

"Erin, go. We will continue this later, go to Dave he needs you." The Director said giving her a quick hug as Morgan pulled her out the door, to a waiting Garcia and heading to the hospital.

Strauss, Morgan and Garcia entered the waiting room just outside the Emergency room doors. Hotch was on his feet as soon as they entered.

"Agent Hotchner, how bad?" Erin Strauss asked immediately putting on the ice queen mask. She was trying to remain calm, there were others from the bureau in the waiting room and she was fairly sure no one but the Alpha team and the Director new about her relationship with David.

Taking her by the elbow and moving to one side, followed closely by the entire Alpha team, "It's bad, Erin. He took a bullet to the chest. We are waiting for the ER doctor to come and talk to us." Hotch on one side and Derek on the other supporting her so no one would see her knees weaken.

JJ was the one that said the words no one else wanted to say. "Ma'am…Erin, with all due respect, now is not the time to be the deputy director, now is the time to be Erin Strauss, the woman that **IS** David Rossi's heart."

"What about protocol and all these other agents?" She asked, more to herself than anyone.

"Screw protocol." Reid interjected and everyone looked at him, unable to believe the words came from him. "The man that you love is fighting for his life in there. Be the woman he loves, there will be a lot of decisions to make and he will want them made by you or at least with your help. You and the rest of this team are his family. It's time **ALL** of us acted like it."

They team continued talking amongst themselves, shutting the rest of the waiting room out until the doctor walked in. "Rossi family?"

Erin reached for Derek's hand, "We are agent Rossi family" she said.

The doctor motioned for Erin to sit. "I'm Dr. Phillips; Agent Rossi is being prepped for surgery. He's lost a lot of blood and until we get in and assess the damage, we won't know what we are looking at. I will tell you I am very concerned, he took it in the chest and that isn't good. Someone will keep you updated as we go. It would be best if you all moved to the 4th floor surgical waiting room. "

"Is there any way we could see him before he goes to surgery?" JJ asked.

"I'm sorry, he's on his way now, and time is not a luxury we have right now." Dr Phillips said leaving back through the door he came through.

Seconds felt like hours and minutes like days. Hotch, Derek and Reid paced, being careful not to bump into each other. Blake stood by the door watching them. Several agents and FBI personal sat off to one side. They knew this was an elite group and they were not part of it, but some of the agents had been trained by Rossi.

Erin sat by herself for a long time staring off into space, finally JJ and Penelope sat one on each side of her. Garcia took her hand and just held it quietly. JJ spoke softly, "This is my fault."

"How do you think any of this is your fault?" Erin asked.

The younger blonde began to let the tears she had been fighting flow. "She was pointing the gun at me, she was going to shoot me, and if he hadn't stepped between us he would be fine."

"And you might be dead." Strauss said taking JJ's hand. "Henry would be without a mother and Will without his wife. Do not blame yourself for this. I am certain David knew what he was doing. He would lay down his life for any of you. You are his family and if he doesn't make it then he will have died doing what is most important to him. Protecting those he loves."

"Stop both of you; I don't want to hear talk of our favorite Italian Stud dying. I went through this and I came out okay, and he is a lot stronger than I will ever be." Penelope chastised.

"From your lips to GOD's ears." Erin whispered looking at the clock. It had been over 3 hours since the doctor had come to tell them they were taking Dave to surgery. Why hadn't they heard anything? She was beginning to worry even more.

Derek Morgan sensed she was on edge, even though her outward appearance showed the calm and cool deputy director. He stooped in front of her, "Would you like a cup of coffee or something? Maybe a donut or sandwich it is after lunch time."

"No thank you, Derek. I'm fine." She said.

"To those agents over there you may look fine, but to us, your family we see your heart and you are as frightened as the rest of us. I'll be back with coffee for all. Come on pretty boy." He said taking Reid with him.

It wasn't long until a nurse came into the waiting room, "Rossi family?"

Again Hotch was next to Strauss, "we are the Rossi family."

"My records say he doesn't have any family here, per say, but it does list an Erin Strauss and Aaron Hotchner as medical POA." She said a little rough.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner and this is Erin Strauss." Hotch said pointing to the lady standing next to him. "And I'm not in the mood to play games with you and your attitude. Now do your job and tell us what is going on with Dave?"

She was startled that someone would actually say something to put her in her place. "He is still on the table. His vitals are causing some concern, but so far so good. Someone will bring you more news as we get it."

"Thank you." Erin said, sitting and putting her head in her hands. What was she going to do if something happened to David, to her David? It was because of him that she made it through rehab, was able to stay sober for almost two years, fought to stay alive when she should have been dead at the hands of the replicator. It was because of him she had shed the Ice Queen persona with the Alpha team and now had an amazing relationship with all 3 of her children. It was because of him she was happy and truly in love maybe for the first time in her life. How could she live without him by her side? How could she wake up every day to an empty bed? How could she live the rest of her life without his kisses, or the feel of his touch? How could she live without him? She needed to cry, but couldn't let these agents see her. She stood and excused herself heading to the ladies room.

Garcia and Alex gave Erin some time before following her into the ladies room. They found her leaning against the vanity sobbing. Penelope gathered her into a warm embrace. "Let it all out. It's okay to cry."

"Erin, I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but you need to let all this sink in and let your emotions out. I can't imagine how I would be if that was James in that operating room." Alex continued, "Don't be the FBI agent today, and be a woman who may lose the man she loves. We will all be here to support you and hold you up if you fall."

Strauss' sobs grew, "I don't know how to do this…life without him."

"You listen to me; we will prepare for the worst and pray for the best. And if Rossi doesn't make it then we will help you get through it. Now let's hold hands, say a prayer and get back out there in case the Dr. comes back." Garcia was forceful, but caring.

The three women held hands and Erin Prayed. "Father God, we humbly come to you now to ask that you to put a hedge of protection around David, to guide the doctor's hands that they might repair any damage. We ask that you be with this entire family and give us the strength to get through what you have in store for us. Your will be done. These things I pray in your son's name. Amen"

When Erin, Alex and Penelope returned to the waiting room, the new section chief was sitting with Aaron. He stood when he saw them, "Deputy Director, what brings you here?" he asked somewhat confused as to why she would be at the hospital of one of his agents.

"I'm here, Matt because someone I care very much about is fighting for his life in there." Erin pointed towards the door to the surgical department.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you and Rossi were that close, from everything I've heard the two of you fought all the time." Cruz said. Erin walked away sitting next to JJ again. "Did I say something wrong?"

"With all due respect sir," Derek said, "You don't know anything about Strauss or Rossi." Morgan walked away handing Erin a cup of coffee.

Before he could say anymore a nurse walked in and everyone stood. "Are you with Agent Rossi?" She asked looking at the team standing together.

"Yes, we are." Aaron said, again taking Erin's hand.

"The doctor would like to speak with you, but I don't know I have room for everyone." She said looking at the entire mass in the waiting room.

"What about 7 of us, do you have room for 7?" Derek asked.

"Yes, please follow me." She started down the hall, followed by the Alpha family. Erin stiffened some when she saw they were being taken into a quiet room. Her experience with quiet rooms meant someone had died. "Please have a seat the doctor will be in soon.

The team sat in the small room for what seemed like days, but had only been a few minutes, before Dr. Phillips and another physician entered. "Agent Rossi is out of surgery. We had some problems, but the bullet didn't hit any major organs. It did graze his right lung, and he's having some breathing issues. We are trying to keep oxygen on him but he is fighting it, even in his unconscious state he is fighting the mask. We are going to keep him sedated for a couple days to let his body begin to rest and heal. He is in no way out of danger, but he is a fighter." The dr. looked right at Erin, "do any of you have any questions?"

"When can we see him?" JJ was the first to ask.

"We are moving him to ICU now. Once he is settled you can see him. Give us about 15 minutes. ICU is on the 6th floor. I am going to write an order that one can be with him at all times and two others can visit for 20 minutes every hour, but please don't push him and remember he won't be awake until we lessen the sedation. He has a long way to go and he is by no means out of the woods yet. Also even though he is sedated, he can hear you, so talk to him." Having finished what he wanted to say both men left.

Aaron and Reid left to tell the others what was happening, but returned in a few minutes with Cruz and Beth. They talked amongst themselves, "Someone needs to call Emily." Reid said.

"I'll call her." Derek said. He walked away dialing his phone.

"Tell her I'm not going to tell her not to come, because she will do what she wants anyway." Erin said with a sad smile. "I know how much she loves David and he loves her."

20 minutes later they headed up to the ICU waiting area. Greeting the volunteer at the visitor's station, "We are the David Rossi family." Garcia stated.

"Thank you and I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances." The man picked up the phone and dialed, after a few yes', no's and I sees. "If you all will have a seat over there, a nurse will be with you in a few minutes. Also you will need to pick one or two who will be spoke persons for the group."

"Thank you." Aaron spoke again for the group.

"Strauss and Hotch should be the spokes persons for us, we will all be in touch with them, don't think any of us are leaving here until we know Rossi is out of the woods." JJ commented. Everyone nodded in agreement taking a seat to wait yet again.

Cruz sat between Reid and JJ, "I still don't understand why Strauss is here."

"You will." Is all JJ said.

Derek found his way to the group. "Emily will be on the next plane out of London." He turned to Erin, leaned in and whispered. "She said to tell you to stay strong, Dave is a fighter." This again made Erin smile a sad smile.

A few minutes later a nurse walked to where the group sat. "Hi, I'm Abbie, I'll be Agent Rossi's day nurse for the next few days and Steven will be his night nurse. We do 12 hour shifts and we like to have the same patient when we are here as that tends to warrant better care. I do better with names one on one, so I will meet you as you visit. I can take 3 back now; you just need to decide who those three will be."

The all looked at each other. Reid was the first to speak, "Erin, Aaron and JJ should be the first to go. They can keep us informed and the rest can visit in an hour or so." All nodded in agreement.

Abbie lead them through the double door, down the hall into room 623. "I will get another chair brought in." She watched as Erin slowly approached Dave bedside. Gently touching the older woman's hand, she said, "Talk to him. Let him hear your voice. All of you, let him know your here. Talk to him as if he were awake and listening. He can hear you."

Taking David's hand and gently rubbing it. Erin Strauss quietly let the tears fall. Hotch moved a chair so she could sit and went to stand next to JJ at the other side of the bed. "He's so pail." JJ remarked.

Erin sat leaning in closer to the man who was her world. "David, they say you can hear me. JJ and Aaron are here, the rest of the family is out in the waiting room, they will visit you in a while."

Hotch and JJ talked to him for a few minutes, and then decided to give Erin some time with Rossi. They wanted to talk to the rest of the team and work out some schedule for visits and helping out Erin. She asked Hotch if he would mind calling her children and telling them what was happening. She knew they would want to know, since they all adored Dave.

Once she was alone, Erin stood and kissed Dave on the forehead. "Oh David," She sat back down taking his hand again. "You can't leave me, David. You have to fight this, you have to listen to the doctors and nurses and fight. I can't be without you." She sat watching him it wasn't long before he began to fight the oxygen mask as they had been told. Abbie came to his side trying to get him to relax. It was Erin who seemed to calm him. "David Rossi, you stop fighting that mask. You leave it in place." She said in her best Strauss voice. When he seemed to stop, she softened her tone to Erin and continued, "Amante, please stop fighting this, it's for your own good, it will make you feel better. The bullet nicked your lung and this will help you breathe, help you heal. I need you to please stop fighting the oxygen."

"You have a very calming effect on him." Abbie said. "Are you his wife?"

Erin smiled at the thought of being Mrs. David Rossi and all that meant. "No, we aren't married."

"Well whatever you are to him, it's clear you love him and he is calmer with you here."

"I don't plan on going anywhere. I'm not leaving him until he's well." Strauss vowed.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a short chapter, but more to come in a couple days.

Chapter 2:

Erin Strauss sat at David Rossi's bed side only leaving long enough to go to the ladies room. He was fighting and it was looking a little better by the end of the day but the doctors still cautioned them all, he had a long way to go. If he did well today they might try and lower the sedation tomorrow. Every one of the team members had a chance to visit with him and see for themselves he was still alive. Erin knew Cruz wanted to come in she just wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to explain things to him or put on the Ice Queen mask so she asked Hotch to keep him out a little longer.

She sat stroking the forehead of the man she loved, whispering to him, about nothing at all. She just wanted him to hear her voice, for him to know she was there. JJ entered the room and placed a hand on Erin's shoulder. "Erin, your kids are here. Hotch took them to the quiet room at the end of the hall so you could talk to them without all eyes on you."

"Thank you, did everyone see them come in?" She asked.

"No, Derek and Penelope met them downstairs and brought them up the back way. When you are done, text Derek and he will take them back down. I'll sit with Dave until you get back." JJ hugged her as she got up to meet her children.

When Erin had gone, JJ sat down and took his hand. "You saved my life, Dave. Now you fight for yours. How can I thank you, if you don't fight to survive. You have to get well, for Erin, for me, for this whole team, our family. You are the glue Rossi that holds us together." She kissed his cheek softly and spotted Will coming towards her. Sobbing she wrapped her arms around her husband and held on tight.

Several doors down Erin entered the tiny room to find her children and Hotch waiting on her. "I'll leave you alone." Hotch said gently squeezing her hand. "Text Derek when you are ready."

All three kids rushed to their mother and hugged her. Katie was the first to speak. "How bad is he mom?"

"She motioned for them all to sit. "Well he made it through surgery, but it's bad. We will know more in a day or two. They said the next 48 hours are the most critical."

Daniel asked, "What happened?"

"His team had a call in the middle of the night. They had it solved quickly and were finishing up. From what I've been told, they had just taken off their vests and were getting ready to leave when the unsubs girlfriend came out of nowhere pointing a gun at JJ. Dave stepped between them, shot her, but she fired also striking him in the chest. They've repaired what they could and no major organs were damaged, except the bullet did nick his right lung." Erin recounted.

"So Dave saved JJ?" Jessie asked quietly.

"Yes," Is all Erin could say at first, then added "she is blaming herself and you know as well as I do this wasn't her fault. Dave would have done the same for anyone on his team and for any of us." No one else said anything; they just sat quietly together for a while.

Finally Jessie spoke again. "Can we see him, Mom?"

"Sure, but you can't stay long." She told her kids, before getting up and walking them down the hall to Dave's room.

Entering JJ was true to her word, she was at his bedside with Will next to her. Getting up from the chair she kissed Dave's cheek again, heading for the door. The three children hugged the younger agent as she left hopefully making her feel a little better. They gathered around his bed, Katie and Daniel on one side with Jessie standing next to her mother.

Abbie, entered to check his vitals. She looked at the children, smiled and asked. "Are you his children?"

"No, not really," Daniel said sadly. "He's mom's…for lack of a better word boyfriend, but we love him. He's a good guy and he's always there for us."

"He's a lucky man."

It was Katie's turn to speak. "No we are the lucky ones. He loves our mom and he loves us. He's done so much to keep us together as a family and he never asks for anything in return."

They stayed a few minutes more before Erin led them out of his room. She sent Derek a text to come get them, saying her goodbyes as Morgan rounded the corner; she promised to keep them up to date on his condition and agreed they could come back tomorrow.

Stepping back into the ICU room, she noticed it was a little after seven PM. Abbie had just finished his vitals, she looked concerned. "What's wrong?" Erin asked.

"His temperature is up a little." The nurse said. "I'll let the doctor know. Also Steven will be taking over now. I'll bring him in to meet you in a couple minutes."

Erin nodded and sat down in the chair, by the bed wiping a drop of sweat from his temple she noticed he felt warmer also. Leaning in closer she rested her head on his arm, gently stroking it and began to talk to him once more. "Did you hear the kids, David? They wanted to see you, I didn't let them stay long, but they needed to see for themselves that you are alive. They worry about you. They love you, do you know that? I sure hope you do."

Abbie came back in with a handsome male nurse. "Ms Strauss, this is Steven, he will be taking care of Agent Rossi. Steven this is Ms. Strauss, she is Agent Rossi's girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you, Steven and please both of you call me Erin and he's Dave or David." Erin said not getting up.

Steven looked at the monitors and read the notes. "It's nice to meet you also; Erin and I'll take very good care of Dave tonight."

Abbie patted Erin's hand and said, "I'll see you in the morning, please try to get some rest."

Nodding Erin went back to talking to Rossi. "Do you remember our first date, our first real date? I do, it was a few nights before JJ and Will's wedding, before the cigar aficionado. You asked me if I would go on a date with you. I remember asking what all those evening we had spent together while I was in rehab were and you told me preparation for the real thing, since all of those evening were spent actually in the rehab center. I knew I only had a few days before I went back to work and you said you wanted me to have a happy memory. You picked me up; we went to that little Italian place on Swanson Rd, then to the theater and saw that silly cartoon we both loved while eating tons of popcorn. It was one of the most fun times I think I've ever had. Then when you took me home, you kissed me, it was the sweetest kiss I ever had. I knew then and there I wanted to kiss you all day, every day. I knew that night when it came to you, I was in trouble. I knew I wanted to hold on to you, enjoy the wild ride and never look back. I'm so glad I did. I know it hasn't always been easy for both of us, especially trying not to let the world know, but David, I can't do this without you anymore. I need you standing by my side. I need you there when I wake up in the morning, when I need a sounding board in the afternoon and when I go to sleep at night. I need to feel your arms around me, your body next to me. I need those kisses that make me melt. I need you, and I love you, David."

She didn't notice the Director or Section Chief Cruz standing in the doorway, until she heard one of them clear their throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Erin, but we wanted to check on Dave ourselves." The Director moved to stand beside Erin. "How is he doing?"

"About the same, he's running a little bit of a fever tonight." She said "How long have you been here?"

The big boss saw her look at Cruz and pale a little. "Longer than we should have been probably, but…" He trailed off, and then continued."You do not worry about what others are going to say or what they think. Do not worry about protocol or policies. I am very aware of your relationship with Dave and I've given you both my blessing and I'll deal with anyone who tries to cause trouble for either." He was staring down the new Section Chief. "You both have given so much to the bureau and to this country, you deserve to be happy and if being together makes you both happy, then be happy. I know Dave loves you and you love him. You two keep loving each other, Erin."

"Thank you." She said.

"So how long have you and Rossi been together?" Matt Cruz asked.

Erin smiled some, "A little less than 2 years. We've just kept it very low key, kept personal, personal and business, business. Andrew, Maggie and the Alpha team and their families, plus my family are the only ones that know, now you."

"No one needs to know that you don't want to know. Aaron sent everyone home, except this team and I told everyone that we would keep them informed with updates a couple times a day. I also sent out an email that since you were the Section Chief for this unit for many years you would be the Directors eyes and ears here and would be staying at the hospital, you would be out of the office until further notice. I'm sure Matt will honor your wishes to keep this low key." Andrew Shepherd, the Director stated.

"Yeah sure." Cruz said, "Besides, I'd have to deal with Morgan, Reid and Hotchner if I didn't. I was told you and Dave hated each other."

Erin smiled, "There's a thin line between love and hate. Somewhere along the line, the hate, turned into mutual respect and then love." She looked over to look at the sleeping Rossi and both men could see the love and concern.

"We are going to go now, Erin. You call if you or this team needs anything at all." Andrew said, hugging her. "Maggie and I will keep you and Dave in our prayers."

"Thank you, Andy. Give Maggie our love."

"I'll be available if you or Alpha team needs anything, Deputy Director Strauss." Matt Cruz said, "And your secret is safe with me." Erin nodded and shook his hand before both men left.


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. Another short chapter, but short is all I can do right now. **

**Reviews would be helpful. Do I continue?**

Chapter 3:

It was late when Erin Strauss moved from the chair she had been sitting in. She stretched, kissed David's head and walked over to the open door of the ICU room. She looked at the clock above the nurse's station. 11:47 PM Dave had been in this ICU room a little more than seven hours. She knew that Aaron had told the team to go home and rest, but from the visitors that came and went every hour, she was sure they were still in the waiting room. She turned to look at the sleeping profiler, and realized he was laying there in a hospital gown. "He won't like this at all."She said to herself. She knew he was a proud, yet also modest and private man who took pride in his appearance and a hospital gown would be humiliating for him, if he had to be in the hospital, she would damn well make sure he kept his dignity. She knew she had to send someone to their house to get him pajamas. _Their house, she thought how easy it was to call his house theirs. She still had her condo, but she spent the majority of her time at his, her children had their own rooms at his house. Except for her furniture and a few odds and ends, everything she owned was at his house…their house. _

As if sensing she needed something, Hotch came up behind her, laid his hand on her shoulder, making her jump. "I'm sorry, Erin, I didn't mean to startle you."

Placing her hand on her heart, "its okay, guess my instincts are a little rusty. I'm glad you're here. I need someone to go to our house and pick up some things. Is there someone who would do that?"

"Of course, I'll get Derek and Garcia to go." He handed her a pen and his notebook. "Jot down what you need, the code to the alarm and I'll have them to get whatever. Plus I'm guessing Mudgie will need out and feed."

"Oh, Mudgie, I forgot about him. If they could feed and let him out I'll call Katie in the morning to go over and get him." Erin stated finishing her list.

Aaron looked at the list, "Pajamas?" he asked.

"If David wakes up and is lying there in one of those gowns that shows everything, he will be upset. When he sleeps he kicks covers off, so I'm sure he will here and I am also sure he won't want the entire team seeing his gentleman parts and for that matter, I don't want the world knowing how much of a man he is." She smiled a genuine smile.

"You're right there, he will hate that gown." Aaron snickered. "I'll get someone over there now. Is there anything you need? Are you hungry?" Strauss just shook her head the thought of food made her stomach roll.

"Aaron, a cold diet soda might be good." She added.

Once the unit chief had left she sat back down in the chair she had vacated a few minutes earlier. Erin took Dave's hand, leaned forward again laid her head on his arm. She felt better being close to him, skin on skin, even if it was arm and face. Closing her eyes, she silently prayed again, she had done this several times over the last few hours. Steven came in and checked on Rossi, several times. He told Erin everything he did; Dave's temp was still up when he gave him some medication to bring it down. Not voicing her concern, she worried about the spiking fever.

Erin raised her head when she heard and felt someone enter the room, in the door way stood Emily. Rising from the chair, she moved to greet the younger agent. "How are you, Emily? You got here quickly."

"I took Interpol's jet and I'm okay. Better question is how are you and how is he." Emily said not taking her eyes off Rossi.

"I'm holding up okay, I'll have my breakdown when it's all over and he's there to pick up the pieces." Strauss half joked, "He's about the same; he's running a fever tonight. They are hoping to get it down soon. They started more antibiotics and something to help lower the temp." She moved back to David's side. "Pull up a chair, talk to him. They say he can hear us and when he was agitated my talking seemed to calm him so I'm hoping they are right."

Prentiss, pulled up a chair on the other side of the bed, took a hold of his hand and started to talk to him softly. "Hey old man, if you missed me that much and wanted to see me all you had to do was call or hop on a plane and come visit. London would be a great place for you and Erin to take a vacation. I could show you around."

Erin and Emily talked quietly to each other and to Dave for a couple hours. Steven had told them that since they weren't disturbing anyone and Prentiss had travelled so far to get here it would be okay for them both to stay as long as they wanted.

Emily sat and watched Erin watch Dave. "You want to know when I realized you and Rossi loved each other?"

"Sure." Erin looked over at the younger woman.

"The night of JJ's wedding. I had suspected that you two had a relationship, but the way you fought I figured it was just a physical thing, but that night at Rossi's. You two just fit. The way you looked at each other when you thought no one was looking, the way you laughed together, but especially the way you danced together. It was like you were meant to dance together; you just seemed to belong together." Emily reminisced.

Smiling, "I didn't know that night I loved him, it took me a little longer to decide and Dave was even more cautious. Do you know other than at one bureau function 20 years ago that night was the first time David and I danced together?" Seeing the shock on the other woman's face, she continued. "Yes, I remember dancing with him all those years ago and thought for a jackass he moved pretty well. When he asked me that night I wondered if he still had it, he did and we seemed to just move so easily together."

"Do you dance together much now?"

Erin looked at Dave then back at Emily, "Every chance we get, in the kitchen, the living room, even in his office a couple times. Of course at the office the blinds were drawn. But yes we do dance together a lot. My children love to sit and watch us, he's teaching each of them. That is one of the things we do when we actually have time go out."

The two women fell silent, each in their own thoughts. Content to sit together and hold Dave's hands.


	4. Melting of the Ice Queen Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing but the words. I'm doing short chapters, because it's easier on my warped brain. **

**This could be a long story. Reviews are appreciated and helpful.**

**Chapter 4:**

It was a little after 3 AM when Derek and Penelope returned with the items Strauss had asked for. Entering the ICU room, they watched as Emily dozed and Erin sat quietly stroking Rossi's arm. Softly so not to disturb a sleeping Prentiss, Garcia spoke, "Erin, we have the things you asked for and I packed a few things I thought you might need. I know that dress can't be comfortable so I got you some jeans, yoga pants and a couple tops, plus some warm socks, comfortable shoes, toiletries and a sweatshirt. We also saw Dave's iPod and brought it, maybe he would like to listen to music."

"Thank you." Erin said, "How is Mudgie. Bet he was ready to pop."

"He's fine; we let him out, feed and played with him. He kept looking at the door like he was expecting you or Dave to walk in. We gave him an extra treat when we left." Derek added.

Emily woke and stood up hugging Derek and Penelope. "I need some coffee and to walk some, you guys want to go with me?" Both nodded. "Erin?"

"Thank you, no. I'm going to stay here."

"Can we get you anything?" Derek asked.

"I'd really love a cup of coffee." She said.

"Sure bring it back in a few minutes." He answered as the trio left Erin alone with Dave.

It wasn't long before Derek was back with a large coffee and Danish. "Eat every bite." He remarked smiling, placing his hand on her shoulder before leaving, just as Steven walked in.

Steven scurried around taking vitals, changing medicine bags, wiping Dave's face with a cool cloth. Erin talked to the nurse about putting him into his pajamas. Steven agreed told Erin if she would leave for a few minutes he would see it was done. She took that time to go to the ladies room and change into some of the more comfortable clothes Penelope had brought. She thought as she dressed that for someone who wore flashy clothes, Garcia did a wonderful job of picking out things that Erin would wear. She smiled as she pulled out the sweatshirt slipping it on. It was Dave's blue _I Hate L.A_. sweatshirt she found on a trip to NY. He loved this garment and she loved wearing his clothes, sniffing it, it smelled like him. She tried to remember when she had seen him in it last, oh well she thought as she burrowed into it. When she returned to his room, the door was still closed and she heard them working in the room, knocking softly Steven came and told her it would be about 10 more minutes he wanted to change the bed and all, since it was damp from sweat.

Erin wandered out to the waiting room mainly to stretch and see who was still there. She wasn't surprised to see the entire team, Will, Beth and Cruz sitting huddled in a corner. Hotch was on his feet in seconds. "Erin?"

Realizing her presents may have caused undo concern, she shook her head. "He's about the same; they are changing him into jammies and putting fresh linens on the bed. I am just waiting until I can go back in, thought I would stretch and see what was going on out here." She looked at the group assembled. "You all should go home and get some rest, besides whose with Jack and Henry?"

JJ smiled, "We aren't going anywhere and actually your Katie called asked if she could get them both and take them to her apartment for a fun sleepover. Both boys are out of school tomorrow, she said she had the day free, thought everyone might rest easier if she took care of the boys. Tomorrow she, Jessie and Daniel are going to take them to a movie and either the Zoo or the Children's Museum."

Tears formed in Erin's eyes. "Katie, did that?"

"Yeah, she said it's the least she and her siblings could do for Dave. It would give his team/family time with him and we wouldn't have to worry about leaving or finding someone to care for the kiddos." Beth remarked. "Erin, they are wonderful children, they love you and Dave."

"Thank you, I'm pretty proud of them. I should call them, give them some money." Erin said not really to anyone.

"You don't need to do that. Katie said they had it covered, they had emergency money that was to be used for things like this." Hotch said.

"Emergency money?" Erin asked.

"Yes, Katie said Dave gave her a debit card and a pin number, after the replicator fiasco, that she was to use if anything like this every happened to someone in the family. If there was a way she could help take the burden off in the smallest way that account was to be used. Also something about if that account got below a specific amount his bank would replenish it. I guess from what she said the two of them talked about this a few times. So it seems, even as the stubborn Italian is in there fighting, he's still taking care of his family." Aaron finished.

"I should have known he would have something set up like this. He and Katie talk about things like this a lot. I should have guessed he'd have everything in place." Strauss said.

Emily giggled, "We always said he was a neat freak who seemed to have everything in order."

"That he can be," Erin commented. "I'm going to wander back and see if they are done."

"Did you eat that Danish?" Morgan asked.

"I will…maybe." She said as she made her way through he ICU doors.

She arrived at Dave's room just as Steven was leaving. "He's all yours. His temperature is down for now, and his vitals are stable. Still a little trouble breathing, but he's fighting. I put him in the blue lounge pants and t-shirt; I thought it looked good with his complexion. We also scooted him over a little and made a little room, in case someone wants to cuddle up beside him." Winking the nurse hurried into the room next door.

Erin moved into the room, admiring how handsome David looked in his own clothes, if she didn't know better she would have thought he was just sleeping, like she had watched him sleep on the nights he actually slept. He looked so peaceful and she loved it when he lost all the stress of the day and slept. She felt herself gravitate toward the empty spot next to him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she moved to lie down next to her Amante, snuggling as close as she dared, placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, just for a minute.

Aaron Hotchner left his team and headed for the ICU, he knew Erin would be there, but he wanted to spend a few minutes with his best friend without everyone watching. Like Strauss' when it came to his relationship with Rossi, most didn't know how strong their bond was. When he entered the room, he had to smile, Erin Strauss the Ice Queen of the FBI was snuggled up in a hospital bed with Dave sound asleep, her head on his shoulder, arm across his lower abdomen, careful not to touch his chest. She looked almost angelic. Unable to resist he took out his phone, snapped a couple pictures, put the phone back in his pocket and sat down in the chair at Dave's side. He moved the chair closer so he could whisper in Dave's ear and not wake the sleeping woman. Hotch realized she had to be exhausted. At least the team had taken turns dozing in the waiting room; she hadn't rested since Morgan brought her here.

Aaron put his mouth almost next to Dave's ear. "Hey buddy, everyone is here waiting on you to wake up. You know you have to beat this, Jack needs his Uncle Dave, he needs you to teach him about the Rat Pack, how to properly smoke a cigar when he's older, how to restore a car, and you told him when he was 9 you would take him hunting. Soccer season is coming and I need my assistant coach, we should have a pretty good team this year. You've been there for me and Jack so many times and still are, when Haley died, when the stress of the job gets too much, when I need an ear or someone to bounce things off of. I need you to get well, so I have that friend again. We need you to get well not just for yourself and Erin, but for the rest of us, Emily, Derek, Penelope, Spencer, JJ, and Alex and I need you to get well for Jack and me. I know we don't talk about our relationship, but you have to know Dave, you are my best friend, I love you." Sitting up, he laid his hand over Erin's that was resting on Dave's, closing his eyes.

Erin woke when she felt a hand on hers, looking over she saw Aaron napping in the chair close to Dave. He must have come in while she was resting. Not wanting to wake the Unit Chief she stayed still, taking pleasure in the feel of being next to the man she adored. She wasn't sure how long she was motionless when Steven came in.

He gestured for her to stay where she was, he checked things, smiled and whispered, "his temp is normal, the doctor should be in, in about an hour and I think they will try to lower the sedation and wake him up later today or tomorrow. Abbie will be here soon, I'll see you this evening. Try and get some more rest, you all have a few hard days ahead." He patted Erin on the arm and exited.

Abbie popped her head in and mouthed she was on duty now if anyone needed anything. She didn't want to disturb the agent sleeping in the chair. Beth came in a few minutes later to check up on everyone. She had become a little worried when Aaron didn't come back. She smiled as she saw him sleeping in a chair next to his friend and Erin stretched out on the bed watching everything happening in the room. Finally getting up, stretching, Strauss made her way to the doorway. As she passed Beth she whispered, "Going to the ladies room next door if anyone needs me."

She wasn't gone more than a minute or two. When she returned, Hotch was stirring. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Just a couple hours," Erin answered.

Looking a little embarrassed, "did you hear my talk with him?" nodding toward Dave.

"No, I woke when I felt your hand over mine. I didn't want to wake you, so I just stayed still, enjoying the feel of David breathing, and the rise and fall of his chest, reminding me he is still with us."

Beth and Hotch left and again Erin was alone in the room with Dave. She talked to him as she paced, told him about his nurses and things going on in the ICU unit. She walked to the window, looking out telling him about the view and what was going on around the campus outside. Talked about the weather, she told him about Katie and the kids taking Jack and Henry for the evening and today. She sat down beside him again taking his hand in her, "Katie told Hotch who informed me about the account you set up. Just like you, babe to always be thinking of others. Most people don't see that side of you. Most people who don't know you only see the hardass FBI agent who never lets anything bother him. I wish everyone could know the David Rossi this team knows, the man I know." That's when she felt him squeeze her hand. "David can you really hear me? Can you squeeze my hand again?" He did. I'll be right back.

Erin went to the door and called for Abbie. "He squeezed my hand and when I asked him to do it again he did." She didn't want to get to excited or get her hope up, but.

"Okay, stay calm, let me see what we have going on here." Abbie said, moving to the side of Dave's bed. Taking his hand she leaned close to him. "Dave, can you squeeze my hand?" Again he pressed his fingers together. It was slight but it was most definitely a compress. "Let me call Dr. Phillips. I'll be right back."

Soon Abbie returned with the physician hot on her heals. Erin stepped back towards the door and watched as the Dr did the same tests the nurse had done a few minutes before. Turning to Strauss, "Well, this is a good sign. I think we will try slowly waking him. It may take most of the day and I am sure once he starts we will have a battle over the oxygen, but I think we should at least try, what do you say?"

"You are the Dr. and if you think he's ready to wake, then yes. Don't worry about him fighting the mask; I'll see that he doesn't." Erin commented.

Raising his eyebrow, the Dr smiled, but it was Abbie that spoke, "I think she can do it, John. He calmed right down for her earlier, she as a real calming effect on him."

"Okay let's get things started. Ms. Strauss, would you please give us a few minutes. Abbie will need to get some things together and take some of these IV's off. If you want to go to the waiting room, Abbie will come get you." Erin kissed Dave on the head and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. This story is where my warped mind wishes CM would take Strauss and Rossi. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **

Chapter 5:

Wrapping David's sweatshirt tightly around her Erin strolled into the ICU waiting room, where their family sat waiting on some news. She didn't know if this was good, but she would tell them what the Dr. had just told her. As she entered, Morgan stood and offered her his seat, giving his hand a gentle squeeze she took the offered chair and he sat on the arm of couch.

"They are going to start trying to wake him up. I was talking to him and he squeezed my hand. At first I thought it was an involuntary action, but when I asked him to do it again he did and he did it for both the Dr. and Abbie." Erin said looking at the team sitting around her.

"That's good news, right?" Penelope said with a hit of excitement.

"We'll see." Is all Erin said, before sighing and rubbing her temples.

"Erin, you have to get some rest, you won't be any good to Rossi if you collapse too." Emily told her old section chief.

Smiling some, "I slept a little, I'm fine, just a stress headache."

"Yeah, you slept all of what maybe an hour? Erin you need more rest than that. Why don't you curl up on that couch over there, I'll go set with him. I'll come get you if there is any change at all." Hotch chastised.

"Thank you, Aaron, but you all know as well as I do, that is not going to happen, I'm not leaving him. You can come sit with me if you like, any of you can, but I'm not leaving him. I need to be there when he wakes up." Strauss was adamant.

They talked softly so they didn't disturb other families. The hospital staff was surprised at the number of FBI in and out and how they cleaned up after themselves and caused no problems. 20 minutes or so after Erin Strauss entered the waiting room; Abbie came out and told them they could come back in.

Erin sat with Dave the entire day, with various members of the team coming in to sit for a while, then leave so someone else could visit. Abbie had thrown the rules out the window, allowing someone to be in with Erin at all times. Sometime in the early afternoon, when she was alone with Rossi, Strauss cuddled up next to him, and dozed off. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, when she felt a soft touch on her hand, opening her eyes, she watched David trying to open his eyes and keep them open. Sitting up she pushed the call button. "David, its Erin." He reached for the oxygen mask again and she held his moving hand. "No, leave it where it is. It is there to help you."

Abbie and Dr. Phillips entered the room as Erin was talking to him. "David, you have to leave the mask on, it will help you breathe. Please leave it alone." She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his hands move back to the bed. She started to step back so the Dr and Nurse could do what they needed to, when Rossi grabbed her hand. "It's okay Amante; I'll be right over here. Let them do their job, I'm not going anywhere." Dr Phillips had just seen firsthand the calming effect Erin Strauss had on David Rossi.

Erin was standing to the side of the doorway when Reid walked in. He looked at her questioning. "He's awake" was all she said. They both watched as the medical team did what they needed to do.

Once they were finished, Dr Phillips approached them, "He's awake for a minute. I don't expect him to stay that way long, but if he keeps going with no setbacks, he should stay awake a little longer each time. Just don't let him over do or fight to stay up. His body needs to rest." He left, telling them he would be back before he left for the day.

Reid and Erin moved back to the sides of the bed. Once Spencer saw for himself, Dave was awake; he excused himself to let the others know. "Hi." Erin said leaning in close, "It's nice to see those beautiful eyes."

Dave just watched her, and then looked over at Abbie doing all the things she needed to finish. Erin saw where his eyes went. "David, this is Abbie, she is your day nurse, and she has been taking very good care of you."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Dave." Abbie said. She could see he was trying to say something to her. Leaning over him with her ear to the mask she smiled when she made out what he was saying. "I think I can accommodate that, but just this once and quickly okay?" Dave nodded slightly.

A confused Erin watched as the nurse reached over and took the oxygen mask off. "He wants a kiss." Abbie said smiling. Erin leaned down pressed her lips to his in a sweet, soft kiss. Pulling back, they both saw him give a weak smile. Abbie replaced the mask and Dave drifted back to sleep holding tightly to Erin's hand.

It was a couple hours later when Dave opened his eyes again. Erin was in the corner talking to Katie her oldest. The younger woman saw him first and ran to his side. She kissed his forehead, smiling through the tears. He reached up and wiped away a tear then griped her hand. JJ saw the exchange, left and came back with the other two Strauss children. None of the kids stayed long, just enough for them to see he was awake. They talked to him, telling him they would be back in a day or two and they cared about him before leaving.

"They love you, you know that right?" Erin asked. She watched him give a soft nod. She knew he hated having the oxygen mask on, she also knew he wasn't fighting it because she asked him not too. "You need to rest, the more you sleep and rest to better your body will heal."

He pointed to Erin; she didn't know what he was trying to say to her. "What are you telling me?" She questioned.

"He's telling you, you need to take your own advice and rest." She heard Hotch say stepping into the room, Emily beside him.

All three looked at the senior agent in the bed, as he nodded his agreement to what Aaron had said. "I promise, I'll curl up on the bed with you later tonight and get some sleep, okay?"

Dave nodded again.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Erin." Emily said, "Because I'm going to curl up in that chair and stay with you both. Alright?"

"Sure that's fine." Erin said, "Aaron, why don't you send everyone home tonight. If there is any change I promise Em or I will call."

"I'll see what I can do." He made no promises, he wouldn't and couldn't speak for the whole team, but he knew he was staying; he'd sleep on one of the sofas in the waiting room. He needed to know his best friend was out of danger before he left.

Abbie came in just before her shift was up, checking vitals. "Dr. Phillips has ordered the oxygen taken off. He wants to see how Dave does without it. If he seems to have trouble we will put it back on. John thinks he might rest better without it. If you see any signs of him struggling to breathe when you are alone with him please call. Steven will be in soon." Erin agreed, and the oxygen was taken off. Dave even in sleep seemed to relax a little.

Around 10:30 PM Steven brought in a couple blankets and pillows. Emily settled into the recliner that was in the corner, she'd moved it some so she could see Rossi. Erin, after changing clothes, and cleaning up curled up next to Dave in the ICU bed. It wasn't a large space, but she was happy to be near him, pulling the blanket over herself, she rested her head on his shoulder and drifted into a light sleep.

Sometime in the early morning hours, Strauss woke to Dave whimpering. As she tried to move, she felt his hand stop her. "Stay!" he said huskily.

She made sure she wasn't hurting him, nestling into his warmth. "Are you hurting?"

"I'm ok." He said softly. "What happened to the oxygen?"

"They took it off, thought you might rest better without it." She said. He didn't say anything for a long time. She thought he'd gone back to sleep.

Faintly he asked, "Erin, what happened? I feel like I've been hit by a bus."

"What do you remember?" She questioned.

He thought for a minute. "We had things under control, took our vests off. Then saw someone with a weapon pointed at JJ."

"You pulled your revolver, stepped in from of JJ, and fired. You killed her, but she got a shot off first. She got you in the chest. You were in surgery for several hours and out for a day and a half. You need to rest now." Erin pleaded.

Again he was quiet for a while, "Erin, I'm sorry."

This surprised her, "What are you sorry for?" She whispered.

"For worrying you," He remarked.

"Oh David, you have nothing to be sorry for. What you did is one of the many reasons I fell in love with you. You protect those you love. I would expect nothing less from you." She leaned up kissing him tenderly.

"Erin, I love you. Don't leave me." Dave sighed "Stay right here next to me." He drifted off to sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere, Amante. I love you too." She whispered, not wanting to wake a sleeping Emily, unaware Prentiss was listening to the exchange between the couple.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Dave woke feeling something weighing his shoulder down, looking to his left, he saw a sleeping Erin Strauss. He smiled; she looked so peaceful resting next to him. Then he remembered what she had told him just a couple hours earlier. She had to have been worried and gotten no rest. Sensing someone else was in the room, he turned his head to see Emily watching him. Giving her a slight wave, she stood moved to the chair right by his bed.

"Hey there," She whispered "How are you feeling?"

"Not so great," He answered. "What are you doing here?"

"Come on Rossi, do you really think I would stay away when a member of the family is down." She said moving even closer. "You are important to me, this whole team is. When Derek called and told me you had been shot and it was bad, of course I had to come."

Dave took her hand, "Thank you, Em."

"No need to thank me. Can I ask you something?"

He looked at her questioningly, "Sure."

Emily pointed to Erin sleeping at his side, "How long has this been really going on? I suspected a long time ago, but heard about it after the Replicator, but this has been going on longer hasn't it?"

"I don't know, we've flirted and fought for 25 years. When she went to rehab, I started visiting and spending time with her there. It was just a physical thing at first, but the more time we spent together the more I wanted to be with her for her not just the sex. We've been together about 18 months." He said, his love for Erin Strauss written all over his face.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Emily questioned. She didn't tell him about her talk with Erin earlier.

"Yes." Dave answered.

Emily could tell he was getting tired and she didn't want to be the cause of something going wrong or him having a setback, "Okay lover boy, let's both get some more sleep."

"Sure," he said taking her hand, "Thanks for coming, Em, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah, I know and I love you too." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, before moving back to the recliner, both going back to sleep.

Dave slept peacefully the rest of the night and most of the morning. When he woke again, Erin wasn't by his side, looking around he didn't see her anywhere in the room. JJ was sitting with him. "Erin," he croaked out, his voice almost gone.

Jennifer was by his side instantly. "What's wrong, Dave?"

"Erin" was all he could get out before he started to cough, wincing in pain.

Abbie came running in, raising the head of the bed a little. "Dave, I need you to breathe deep. I know it hurts, but you need to breathe deep." He did as she asked and the coughing eased. "Good, I'm going to give you some ice chips, but you have to suck on them slowly, not chew, okay?" He nodded, as she put a fourth of a spoon of ice chips in his mouth. "Is that better?" Again he nodded.

"Is he okay?" JJ asked.

"I'm going to check him out to be sure, but I think so. Can you tell me what happened before he started coughing?" The nurse inquired.

"He woke up, looked around, said Erin's name and started to cough." They both looked at Rossi who now had his eyes closed, a tear making its way down his cheek. "What is it, Dave? Are you in pain?" JJ asked, wiping the lone tear with a tissue.

He again nodded. Abbie left tell them she would be back with some pain meds. "JJ, where's Erin? Is she resting?"

"She had to step out for a few minutes, the Director came by to see you and he wanted to talk to her. I said I'd stay with you. Is that okay?" she wondered.

"Sure." He said, closing his eyes again. Coughing really hurt, but he needed to calm himself. He didn't want JJ, Erin or anyone to know how much pain he was in.

Abbie was back with the pain killers, hooking them up she let them know it should only be a few minutes before they saw results. Soon Dave drifted off to sleep and JJ sat waiting on Erin to return.

"I'm sorry it took so long. Andrew wanted to let me know I was off for the duration of Dave's recovery." Erin said as she came back into the room. "Did he wake up?"

"Yes, he asked for you, and then he started coughing. I think he hurt himself but Abbie took care of it and he went back to sleep." JJ told her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." Strauss said kissing Rossi's forehead.

The younger agent moved closer to her old Section Chief. "Erin, you have to get out of this room sometimes. You can't take every pain he's going to have away. You need to rest also."

"I slept some last night." She stated. I promise I'll rest this afternoon."

"Okay, I'm going to go out now. Someone else may want to visit." JJ said.

"Thank you, JJ," Erin said "I don't know what I'd have done these past couple days without you and this team.

"Erin, you and Dave are family. We love you…both of you. That's what families do. Dave will be the first one to tell all of us that. You would do the same for any one of us." Seeing Strauss nod, JJ walked out of the room.

Dr. Phillips was in and told Erin and Hotch, who was in the room, that things were progressing with Dave. He was a little concerned about his lung and the coughing earlier. He wanted to watch him another day and if things stayed the same, they would move him from ICU to a regular room tomorrow evening.

She was sitting in the chair reading reports, when Dave woke again; she looked up to see him watching her. "Hi, there," She got up from the chair and moved closer to the bed. "How are you felling?"

"If I tell you the truth you will worry so I'll just say, fine." He said weakly.

"I'm going to worry no matter what so tell me the truth, David. I don't need you to be my big strong protector right now." She said with more irritation in her voice than she intended. She saw the look on his face and realized he was as frustrated as she, but at least she knew what was going on with him and his body, that was more than he knew. All he knew was he had a hole in his chest and was in an incredible amount of pain. "I'm sorry, David, I didn't mean for it to come out like it did."

Dave was quiet for a while, "Erin, I understand you're worried and stressed. Go home for a while, get some rest, take a hot bath and sleep in our bed. I'm not going anywhere; I'll be right there when you get back. I think it's time everyone went home."

"I'm not going anywhere." She said. "I'm staying right here." To prove her point she sat in the chair and crossed her legs.

_God, that woman is so stubborn, Rossi thought. But she's damn sexy when she's being this way. _"I'm not arguing with you, Erin. I just think it's time for everyone to get back to normal, go to work, get back to some routine. Everyone doesn't need to be sitting around here. I'll be fine."

"I know your team/family, when you are out of ICU they might consider it, but for now, no one is leaving." came a reply from the doorway both looked to see Cruz standing there.

"Hello Matt," Erin said.

"I am on my way back to the office; I just wanted to see if you needed anything before I left?" The section chief asked. Dave shook his head slightly.

"Thank you, but I think we are fine." Erin commented.

"Ok, but if you think of anything, call me." He said to Erin, then turning his attention to Rossi. "You keep improving, so we can get you back to work. I'm glad you are doing better." Dave smiled a half smile, as Cruz left.

Dave and Erin sat in silence for a longtime. She could see the wheels working in his head. He was a smart man and very little got past him. She knew something was on his mind, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. "Okay. David, what's going on, what's troubling you?"

"I don't know. I remember what happened; I keep playing it over and over in my mind. Why was the unsub going after JJ. Makes no sense, Morgan and I were the ones that took him down." He told her.

"Honey, sometimes things just don't make sense. Maybe she thought she could hurt you and Derek more by going after someone you care about." She took his hand, kissed his palm, "It's over, she's dead, and she can't hurt either of you. Let it rest. You rest."

"All I've done is rest." He retorted.

She had to smile, that's how she knew he was getting better, he may not feel it yet, but he was getting irritable about being in bed. "And you'll rest and stay in that bed until they say you can get out."

Abbie came in the room, "How are you doing today, Dave?"

"Okay, I guess." He said.

"He's cranky." Erin giggled.

The nurse checked his vitals, meds and looked at the bullet wound. "Things look good. If there are not setbacks today, I think they plan on moving you to a regular room tonight."

"Good, then maybe she'll go home and get some rest." He replied.

"I told you, I'll go home when you go home." She told him.

In the evening, they moved Rossi to a private room, making sure there was a place for Erin to sleep. Once he was settled the entire team was in his room, joking and enjoying everyone being together again. After a short while JJ noticed Dave seemed to be getting tired. "Hey guys, I think we should all get out of here and let Rossi rest. It's been a big day."

"I am getting a little tired, but I think you should all go home, sleep in your own beds and spend time with your loved ones." He said really wishing everyone would stop fussing over him. It was bad enough Erin was being overprotective.

"I think that's a good idea, we need to try and get back to normal. Dave's on the mend, so we will finish this week and return to work on Monday." Hotch said. They all knew they would be in and out visiting until he went home.

Once everyone had said their goodbyes, and exited, Dave turned to Erin. "I really think you should go home as well. Spend some time with the kids and Mudgie."

"Amante, I'm not going to leave. The kids are fine and Katie has Mudgie." She knew what he was trying to do, but she almost lost him 3 days ago and she wasn't leaving the hospital without him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the words. This is just where my warpped mind takes me. I am a Rossi/Strauss fan. Love them together. **

**Reviews are appreciated. The next chapter will be a lot of Rossi and Emily. **

Chapter 7:

The next couple days passed quickly for Dave as the Doctors ordered and did all kinds of tests, also started him on some physical therapy. He was glad to be doing well and getting away from the over protectiveness of his family even if it was just for a few minutes at a time. He loved his family, especially Erin Strauss, but he wasn't use to being babied and it was really getting on his nerves. He was even happier when Dr. Phillips came in and told him if he promised to follow doctor's orders, he would allow Dave to go home that evening.

Both David and Erin promised he would follow the extensive list of do's and don'ts. Strauss called Hotch to let him and the team know Dave would be going home and asked if he and Derek would go to the house and get things ready. There were a couple adjustments that needed to be made. Then she called Katie, to make sure Mudgie was home when they arrived. She was sure Dave would want to see his pet and Mudgie would need to see that his master was coming home.

Erin and Dave arrived home to the entire family waiting on them. Emily leaned across Dave to whisper, if it was okay she wanted to spend some time with him tomorrow as she planned to head back to London the following day. He kissed her on the cheek telling her he would like that. Not long after entering, everyone but Hotch and the Strauss children left, communicating they would check in tomorrow. Aaron helped Erin get Rossi's things in and up stairs. Dave went to sit on the couch in the living room followed by Daniel who held Mudgie so he wouldn't jump up on Dave. Once settled in the center, Dave motioned for the dog to get up on the couch beside him. Sensing his owner wasn't himself, the Chesapeake Bay retriever laid down to Dave's right putting his head in Rossi's lap. Closing his eyes, Dave tried to relax, gently rubbing the animal's ears and head. Daniel sat in the chair across from them just watching.

It wasn't long before Erin wondered into the room followed by her two daughters. Placing a soft kiss on the top of Dave's head, "do you need anything?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine. I have everything I need right here." He looked around at the little family gathered in the room with him.

"Do you want to lie down?" Katie asked

Smiling he rolled his eyes, "No, I just want to sit here with you. I just want to be, I want to feel like me for a few minutes, not someone's patient. Why don't you put in a movie and we can watch it as a family."

"Sounds like a deal," Katie found a family movie that everyone would agree on and settled into the recliner, Daniel threw his legs over the arm of the chair he was sitting in, Jessie stretched out on the floor in front of the coffee table as Erin sat on the couch to the left of David, reaching to hold his hand as the movie started. Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey began and Rossi leaned to put his head on Strauss's shoulder. She knew it wouldn't be long before he was asleep, but this was what he wanted and she wouldn't deny him. She knew being in the hospital was hard. He didn't like having others take care of him, he was sometimes too independent, but that was one of the many things she loved about him. She also knew the next couple weeks with all the restrictions would drive him crazy and she would have a fight on her hands.

Twenty minutes into the movie, Erin heard a soft snore in her ear, smiling she saw Katie looking at her with a grin. Neither made any attempt to move, as long as he seemed comfortable they would let him be. Erin would wake him and put him to bed when the movie was over.

Two hours later, movie over Daniel and Jessie heading to their rooms, Erin asked Katie, "Are you staying here tonight or going back to your apartment?"

"I think I'll stay here if it's okay." She answered.

"Sure it's okay, you have a room here." Came the answer but not from her mother. Dave had responded without opening his eyes.

"We thought you were asleep?" Katie commented.

"I was. Think I need to try to go to bed." He said, getting up off the couch slowly. Both women watched him, there to help if he needed it. He winced in pain, but did it all by himself.

Erin followed him slowly up the stairs and into their room. Toeing off his shoes, he went into the bathroom. When he came out he had his pajama bottoms on, but he was having trouble with the shirt. Erin decided she wouldn't help unless he asked her, she knew how he could be.

Finally after several minutes, "Erin would you please help me put this on?" holding out the irritating garment. She helped him, and then went to the bathroom herself. She came out with a glass of water and his meds. Handing them to him, he just looked at them for a few seconds. "Can we try no pain pills tonight?"

Erin just looked at him, she knew he didn't like taking medicine, "If that's what you want, but if it gets too bad, you'll take them?"

"Yes." Was all he said, before pulling back the covers and laying down, she saw his face and knew he wouldn't make it through the night.

"I'm going to put these right here with a glass of water. If you need them take them and if you need help, wake me. Promise?" she asked climbing in beside him.

"Promise." He answered, as she snuggled into his side, he kissed her and tried to sleep.

Dave struggled. He wasn't comfortable, he was in pain and he felt like he was going to vomit, but he wouldn't move. Erin was sleeping and he knew it was probably the first time she had really slept since he was shot. He reached for the pain killers she had left on the night stand. He silently thanked God when he found he could reach them and the glass of water without disturbing her. He hoped if he took them, he would be able to at least pretend he wasn't miserable and doze some, at least until Erin shifted. He knew she would be upset with him. She would say he broke his promise, but technically he didn't. He didn't need help with taking the pills. He tried to relax and let the medicine take effect. After what seemed like hours he did drift off.

Waking again, he wasn't sure what time it was, Erin wasn't next to him, but he heard her moving around in the bathroom. Setting on the edge of the bed he grabbed the trash can next to him and proceeded to retch into it. The half open bathroom door flew open and Erin came running out, before going back in, grabbing a cool damp cloth and another glass of water. She left him alone, standing on the other side of the room until he was finished. Taking the waste basket from him, she wiped his face and handed him the water. He rinsed his mouth, spitting it into the basket, before Erin took it into the other room to clean up.

When she returned he was still sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. She could tell he was nauseous. "Oh Amante, what can I do to help you?"

"Nothing, I'm okay." He said laying back down and he wasn't lying. He did feel a little better. "What time is it?"

She looked over at the clock. "4:15"

"Okay, let's try and get some more sleep. Dr. Phillips said this could happen, especially taking all these drugs and not eating." He commented.

"Fine but will you try to eat something when we get up? Okay?" She wasn't ragging at him she was talking out of genuine concern.

"Okay, I'll try." Dave hadn't eaten much solid food since being shot. He closed his eyes to try and sleep. He sensed Erin was watching. Reaching for her he pulled her down beside him. Kissing the side of her head he whispered. "Rest, Miele, I'm fine, I'm going to be fine."

Erin was in the kitchen puttering around when Dave entered and sat down on a stool at the center island. He didn't say anything just sat there watching her looking at him. Finally she broke the silence. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Sei così dannatamente Bella." He loved speaking to her in Italian especially when she wasn't sure what he was saying.

"Okay I know what Bella means, what did you say to me."She asked smiling. She knew it was a compliment, if he was going to say something mean he would do it in English where he was sure she would understand.

"You'll know when you figure it out", he teased. He got up, went to the coffee pot, poured himself half a cup and sat back down.

"Are you going to try and eat something?" She asked, "How…" she stopped herself from asking him how he felt when she saw the look on his face. She was aware he was getting tired of that question.

"How about we start with some toast and I feel like I did yesterday. A little nauseous, and being honest with you, I hurt some today." He replied, sipping his coffee.

Erin put the bread in the toaster, turning back to him. "Hopefully this toast will help, but you have medicine for the nausea. What would you like on this?" She said holding up the toast.

"Light butter and drizzle of chocolate." He knew Erin hated it when he requested chocolate for breakfast, but it was how some Italians ate toast, and he really liked it. He even had her kids asking for chocolate drizzle on their toast. As if on cue, Daniel walked in saw what Erin was making.

"Can I have some of that?" He asked. Erin shook her head, handed one slice to Dave and the other to her son.

She watched as the two men in her life ate. Daniel wolfed his down asking for more, while Rossi ate his very slowly; she figured he was making sure it stayed down. When he was finished, she asked "Would you like another?"

"No, maybe I'll try some fruit later." He stood, started toward the door, and then turned around. "Erin, would you help me, I really want a shower. I think I can do most myself, but I'm not sure I can wash my hair,"

It touched her that he showed how vulnerable he was, she realized it took a great deal for him to ask for help. She didn't say anything, nodded and headed to the bedroom with him. She let him do what he could, only helping when he asked for it or got frustrated. He needed his goatee trimmed; he thought he would just ask Derek or Hotch the next time they came.

Once he was bathed and dressed he sat on the edge of the bed watching Erin hang the wet towel, putting his discarded clothes in the hamper before coming back into the bedroom. "Thank you, Miele, for helping and putting up with me. I know I'm not the easiest person to live with, especially the last few days. I realize I'm not making your life easy. I'm sorry you have to go through all this." He said so softly she wasn't sure he was talking.

Erin sat down next to him, making him look at her. "David, you are the world to me, I love you. I would go through this a million times if that's what it took. If I wanted easy, I'd have fallen in love with someone else. I knew what I was getting into when I Accepted your friendship and support when I was in rehab, I knew then I was in this with you for as long as you wanted." She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly.

David was tired of soft, he deepened the kiss, running his tongue across her lower lip, she opened her mouth, and his tongue took access of her mouth. Dave knew he wasn't ready for more, but he wanted her to know he was hers, that he loved and appreciated her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. This is just my warped mind. More maybe. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **

Chapter 8:

Dave was sitting in his den watching Daniel play video games and trying to read, when Erin came in to tell him Prentiss had arrived. Emily entered the room, leaned over kissed Rossi on the cheek and handed him two wrapped gifts. "Just a little something for when you're released from doctors care.

Opening the two packages he smiled. "Gentleman Jack and Cuban cigars. You know how to make a guy feel special." He handed the gifts to Erin who placed them on his desk before settling into a chair in the corner.

"I knew they were your favorites, you can smoke one and drink to me. Actually if you call me, we can have a drink and smoke together. Long distance but together." Emily said sitting on the end of the couch closest to his chair.

"I'd like that, I miss you Em." Dave said sadly.

"Don't you dare make me cry, Rossi." She commented, dabbing at her eyes with her sleeve.

Emily told Dave about things at Interpol, the house she just bought, and the man she had been dating.

"Tell me more about this guy, Emily. What's he like, how did you meet him, would big brother approve?" Dave questioned protectively.

"I haven't told the other, so please keep it to yourself? His name is Michael; he works at Interpol. He's from Italy and likes the finer things life has to offer. He can be a hard ass, a smart ass, he's a neat freak, and he loves to argue with me, and he knows how to push my buttons. He's a hunter, loves cigars and good booze, and drinks way too much coffee, works all the time, sleeps very little. He's extroverted, abrasive, and less rational, though he's still highly disciplined and focused." She paused thinking what else she could tell him

Daniel looked up from his game, "you know Dave sounds like she's dating you." Erin who was sitting in a chair in the corner knitting and listening to the conversation, but not interfering laughed at her son's remark.

Emily looked at the younger man, smiling. "Maybe that's why I like him so much, he reminds me of you, built like Morgan, but his personality is more like yours."

Dave chuckled, "I don't know whether to be flattered or tell you to run as fast as you can."

"I think I'll stick around and see what happens." She said. "I've missed our talks, Dave. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, love being in London, but I really miss having you and the others to talk with. I'm sure Alex is fitting in well, she seemed nice at the hospital when I met her."

Rossi, thought before speaking. "Alex is a good agent, but she's not you, Em. She's hard to get to know, and she doesn't laugh at my stupid jokes or give me a hard time about things. Like I said earlier, I miss you."

Emily and Dave spent the next couple hours talking and catching up. She could see he was getting tired, standing, "I have enjoyed catching up and spending time with you, Dave, but I really need to get going. Promised Reid and Morgan, I'd meet them, Garcia and JJ want to shop for a couple hours and I still have to pack."

Dave stood, put his arm around Emily's waist and walked her to the door. Erin followed them, she hugged Emily, "Thank you for coming home, Emily, It means a lot to Dave and to me."

"I'm glad, I came, and I would have been a basket case there not knowing what was going on." Emily said. Then leaning in where she could whisper to Strauss, "You take really good care of our studly here. I can't imagine not having him around to talk with."

"I will." Erin said hugging her again before leaving them alone.

Emily hugged Dave as tight as she dared, "You take care of yourself and call me for that smoke and drink, and call just to chat."

"I will." Dave said, hugging Emily as tight has she held him.

Pulling back she wiped tears from her eyes, then laying her hand against his cheek, "You're my family, Rossi and I love you. I'll talk to you soon."

"I love you too, Em. Call when you get home. I'm sure I'll need someone to help me retain my sanity." He said hugging her one more time, giving her a kiss on the forehead. She left; he watched her get in her car and pull away before shutting the door and leaning against it. He realized just how much he missed that lady.

Dave found Erin standing at the bottom of the stairs, she opened her arms and he walked into them. "I know how hard it has to be for you to say goodbye to her again."

"I'm fine. I just want her to be happy and she seems to be. We'll just plan a trip to London soon. Really need to meet this Michael." Dave said, "Now if you don't mind I think I'll go upstairs and take a nap. I'm kind of tired." Not waiting for her to reply he climbed the stairs slowly, entered the bedroom laid down on the bed and was asleep in seconds.

Jessie walked into the kitchen, where her mother was making a cup of tea. "Mom, is Dave okay today? He looked sad and pale when he went into your room."

"I'll check on him in a bit, right now I want to give him some space to get his thoughts together. Emily was here, they talked for a long time, and she is heading back to London tomorrow. I'm sure he's a little sad about that." Erin commented.

"She's the one he worked with for so long, that took the Interpol job? I don't know her." Jessie thought out loud.

"You've met her, but no you don't know her like you do the rest of the team. She and Dave were pretty close when she was here. He misses her, but I'm sure the fact that he doesn't feel well, has a lot to do with his being upset." She tried to reassure her daughter. "Once he rests, I think you'll see our Dave back."

It had been an hour and a half since Dave had gone upstairs; Erin decided to go check on him. Opening the door, she watched as he slept. He looked so peaceful. He was asleep on his back and he seldom slept this way. She wondered if it hurt him to sleep on his side.

As if sensing he was being watched, he opened one eye. "I'm fine, Erin."

She sat on the edge of the bed, with her back to him. "I never said you weren't. Actually I didn't open my mouth. I just came up to see if you were asleep and get a sweater." She lied about the sweater. Erin started to stand, but was pulled back down by Dave's hand.

He rolled on to his side, ignoring the twinge of pain. He hadn't tried to lie on his side since the hospital. Once he was settled and as comfortable as a wound would let him be, he pulled her down next to him. He could tell he had upset her, she kept her back to him and that wasn't his intention. He nuzzled the spot on the back of her neck, which he knew made her weak. "You know I'm an arrogant bastard."

"Yes, you are." She agreed smiling to herself, but she didn't want him to know.

"And still you stay." He whispered.

Erin, understand a lot of women wouldn't stay or put up with what she did out of him, but most men wouldn't stay with a woman like her either, the Ice Queen. She'd promised herself and him that this time she wouldn't walk away when things got tough. "I'm not going anywhere, David. I love you, and I'm not going to leave you, unless you ask me too."

"You leaving me is the last thing I want." He reached for her to make her roll over to look at him. "I'm sorry for being a bastard today. I'm just ready to have my life back, to feel like myself and not hurt every time I move, ready to get back to work and be me. Hell, Erin I can't even love you the way you deserve to be loved."

"David, I know you love me, you show me every day in little ways. I can wait until you are healed for the physical. Intimacy is more than sex, this, what we are doing now, talking and sharing is sexier and more erotic to me than the act of sex. Don't get me wrong, I love having sex, making love with you, you take me and my body places I never thought I could go, but I love this too. This is a side of you no one gets to see but me. This is a side of you, I don't want to share." She kissed him and they stayed together in silence for a long time, content to just hold each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words.**

**Reviews**** are appreciated.**

Chapter 9

Rossi had enough of setting home and being treated like an invalid. He'd been home from the hospital for a week, he needed to get out of the house and he didn't mean one of those short walks that he and Erin took Mudgie on. He wanted to go to the BAU; he wanted to go to work. He wanted to go out for dinner, have a drink or cigar.

Erin was trying to get him to be reasonable, the doctor hadn't released him to do anything, but short walks at home, he still was on major restrictions until his next appointment and that was another week away. "David, be practical, you haven't been released. You can't go back to work. You have to take it easy at least another week."

"I'm going crazy, doing nothing. Erin, please just help me go to the office, I promise I won't do anything to hurt myself more, just read some reports. I need to get out of this house and not a short walk either." He pleaded.

"No! I am not going to help you disobey doctors orders. David, live with it another week. You have no idea how I felt almost losing you, You don't know what it's like, how scary it is to watch someone you love and not know if they are going to live or die. I'm not helping you and you aren't going anywhere." She was adamant and upset. Then she saw the look in his eyes.

Dave just stared at her; he couldn't believe she had just said those words to him. He wasn't going to let her see how much what she said hurt, had she forgotten 8 months ago. Shaking his heads he turned and went into the kitchen. He wanted a drink, he knew he couldn't have one, but he wanted one. Pouring himself a glass of tea, he leaned against the counter. He knew as far as going to the BAU, she was right he wasn't ready for that, but how could she have said those words to him.

Strauss walked into the kitchen; she needed to find out why he was so distressed. He knew he wasn't ready to go to Quantico, he was just being obstinate. She watched him for a few minutes; he not once looked up at her, instead stared at his glass. "David, what is your problem?"

"My problem is I can't believe you said that to me, me of all people." He didn't want to fight with her, but he needed to let her know she was wrong.

"Said what, you can't disobey doctor's orders?" She asked getting more confused by the minute.

Dave finally looked up at her and she saw the hurt in his eyes. His eyes told her things when he wouldn't. Trying to remember what she said.

"I can't believe you think I don't know what it's like to almost lose someone you love. How scary it is when you think they're dead or going to die. Do you not remember eight months ago? Have you forgotten New York and John Curtis? Have you forgotten I watched you die on that bench, I took your body to Bethesda, and I comforted your children? Have you forgotten I carried your casket and was there when they put it in the ground? I grieved for the woman I loved and still love so much that it scares me. So don't tell me I don't understand. I of all people understand." He said the words not angrily, but heartbreakingly.

Erin covered her mouth with her hands, it hit hard, she was wrong, he did know. At least she knew from the beginning he was alive. He actually thought she was dead for more than two weeks. Tears began to stream down her face. "Oh, David, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking." He didn't move, just stood where he was on the opposite side of the room. It broke his heart to see her crying. She was the one that moved, she walked up behind him tears still falling, wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking, you of all people do know, you and the children. I was just trying to get you to see how unreasonable you were being. I was wrong, Please forgive me." She began to cry harder.

Rossi, stood still for a couple minutes, then turning, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't cry, Miele, don't cry. There is nothing to forgive. I'm sorry also; again I was being a bastard, but Erin it feels like this house is closing in around me. I need to get out of here for a while."

"I love you, David Rossi and it's because I love you so much, I'm going to go against my better judgment. If you promise me you will sit in your office and do NOTHING and I mean NOTHING, I'll take you to Quantico. I need to pick up some paperwork anyway. I was going to see if Aaron would bring it by, but…" She said.

He saw the look on her face that told him, she meant business. She would have none of his games and trying to engineer anything else. "I promise. I'll go and sit in the bull pen and be a good boy."

She had to giggle, here he was finagling things and they hadn't even left the kitchen. "It's a good thing I adore you, or I'd probably strangle you right here."

Dave leaned in and kissed Erin, he deepened the kiss. He hadn't kissed her like this since before his was hurt. He felt his body begin to stir, she was the one who broke away from him. He placed his forehead against hers. "You have no idea how badly I want you right now."

"Oh I think I do, Amante. We just have to wait until you are cleared." She commented, trying to catch her breath. This man could kiss, she loved his kisses. "Now if you want to go with me, go get ready. I'd like to get there and get back before rush hour."

Dave kissed her again, started to leave, but came back. Taking her face in his hands, he looked deep into her eyes. "Erin, you know I love you, don't you?"

"Yes, I know and I love you. Don't worry, David, we are going to make it this time. I'm not going anywhere. You are my heart." She said kissing him again.

"Good because I'm not going anywhere either. I plan on growing old with you." He said.

"I will enjoy that. Now I'm leaving in 10 minutes, with or without you." She smacked him on the rear as he exited the kitchen to find his shoes.

The 20 minute drive to Quantico was uneventful. Dave and Erin talked a little. Strauss pulled into the garage, showed her ID and parked where she knew Dave wouldn't have to walk far. Once she had shifted the car into park, she turned to him. "You will sit in a chair and do nothing. Correct?" He nodded, "and when I say I'm ready to go, we leave. Got it?" Again he nodded. "Okay, I should only be an hour or so. That should give you enough time to get into trouble with Morgan and Reid."

Dave started to get out of the car then stopped. "Erin? If people aren't supposed to know about our relationship, how are we going to explain us being here together, when I'm on medical leave?"

She thought for a second then smiled, "Frankly, David, I don't care if people know about us. I love you and you make me happy, you love me and I make you happy. So to hell with what anyone thinks, we are going in there together and leaving together. I'm going to check on you at least once while we are there. Let them talk, let the tongues wag, let them try and make trouble. I'm the deputy Director, they can all kiss my…"

"Erin!" Dave laughed.

Together hand in hand they strolled into the building, taking the elevator to the 6th floor. When the doors opened they stepped out, walking into the BAU bullpen. All heads snapped to attention, when they were spotted.

"Rossi! What are you doing here?" Reid was the first one to greet him. Before Dave could say anything the rest of the team had joined them by the door.

Hotch came out of his office, "Gang, give the man some room to move. I know we all miss him, but let him breathe. Good to see you, Dave."

"Good to see all of you." Dave said leaning on Morgan's desk.

Before anyone else could say anything, Erin spoke up, "Alright team, I trust you to help me keep him in line. He isn't supposed to be out of the house yet, but I felt sorry for him. I have some files to get and a couple other things to do. I shouldn't be more than an hour. Please don't let him do anything, but sit in a chair and talk. Please!" She was almost begging them with her eyes. Everyone nodded, she turned to Dave. "Remember your promise."

"Yes, Ma'am." He laughed. Strauss leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before leaving Dave in the care of his family.

"WOW, she's come a long way. I never thought I would see her show any affection in public, especially not here." JJ said.

Several agents came along and greeted Dave, checking in to see how he was. He spoke quietly to each, thanking them for their concern. Finally Garcia came into the bull pen. "That's enough. Let the man breathe."

"Thank you, it was a little overwhelming." Dave said. "Thought I was ready for all of this, maybe not but please don't tell Erin she was right, I'll never here the end of it."

"It's gonna cost you, Studly." Penelope said.

"Okay how much you want?" Dave asked.

Garcia thought for a minute, "I want a cooking lesson when you feel better and I want a hug now."

"I can accommodate both of those." He said, standing to hug the technical analyst.

From over by the catwalk he heard, "I leave you alone for a few minutes and you're already making moves on younger women." Everyone laughed when they saw Strauss standing by Aaron's office. "Just checking to see if you are staying out of trouble." She was gone as fast as she came.

Dave sat in Morgan's chair talking to the team, getting caught up on the one case they had just finished. He reached for the nerf ball sitting on the desk, Morgan could see the wheels turning in his head. "Dave what are you thinking."

"Nothing was just going to see if I could make this in that trash can over there." He said pointing to the waste basket by Alex's desk.

"You better not, if Strauss catches you or you pull something we will all be in trouble." Reid said.

"Oh come on, pretty boy, let him have a little fun. We'll be careful." Derek commented.

Dave took the ball and threw it toward the waiting basket. He missed; a twinge of pain greeted him. Hotchner was smiling as he walked over and moved the trash container a little closer to Rossi, retrieving the ball. Dave tried it again and hit the mark this time. Alex, JJ and Penelope all sat on the edge of Reid's desk watching the men play. They knew if Erin came back Dave and the rest would be in trouble, but he seemed happy.

The guys continued to play with the ball and waste can for another few minutes, until Aaron saw Erin coming. He quickly put the trashcan away, throwing the ball to Derek who threw it in a drawer. Each settling into a chair or perching on the edge of a desk, pretending to chat, Hotch began telling Dave about Jack's last dr. appointment.

Erin Strauss walked into the bullpen, looked at the team, then at Dave. "Okay, what have you been up to, what did you do you weren't suppose to do?"

"I've not moved out of this chair." Rossi answered, he wasn't lying, just leaving a couple details out.

"I don't buy it, all of you look like you almost got caught with your hands in the cookie jar, but he looks like he's okay." Erin said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I think I am." He said standing; he knew he would pay for his little stunt tomorrow, even later tonight. He could already feel muscles around his chest beginning to hurt. They said their goodbyes and headed home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. This is a story where only my warped mind takes me. **

**This is a short chapter, but I like it. Reviews are appreciated, but be nice. **

Chapter 10

Erin could tell by the way Dave moved he'd done more than sit in a chair while at the BAU, she figured as long as he could move she wouldn't say anything. She was sure he would eventually tell her. Whatever it was, the team had been involved and they would each one lay down their life for the man beside her, so it must not be too bad and the smile on his ridiculously handsome face was worth everything. She hadn't seen that smile in weeks.

Dave sat in the passenger seat watching out the window. It had been a good afternoon; he needed to somehow thank Erin for giving in and taking him. He enjoyed his time at Quantico; he missed the camaraderie that he had with this team. He knew it would probably be a couple more weeks before he could even think about going back to work, but this day had given his moral a huge boost. Shifting, he felt the twinge of pain in his arm and chest. Somehow he would have to pretend everything was fine and work through it or tell Erin what he had done; he really didn't want to do that.

They entered the house through the garage, greeted by Mudgie, who had learned for now not to jump up on his master. Dave rubbed his ears, and then put down some food and fresh water. Erin watched, keeping a close eye out for any signs he may have done any damage to his chest, not seeing anything that alarmed her she headed to the other room, calling over her shoulder. "I'm going to put these files away, then change into more comfortable clothes. Think about what you might like for dinner."

Dave went into his den, taking a bottle of water with him. He pulled a pain pill out of his pocket, swallowing it before she came in, and then sat on the brown leather sofa. He reached for the remote, turned on the TV, flipped the channels several time, before leaving it on the news. It wasn't long before Erin came in, sat next to him, taking his hand in hers. "Any ideas what you'd like to have for dinner?" she asked.

"Something simple or we can order something delivered." Dave answered not taking his eyes off the screen, the report he was watching was a murder in Fairfax.

"I'll order something in a little while." She said leaning against him. "The kids would like to come and hangout for the weekend if you think you'll feel up to it."

"Sure, they don't bother me, I like having them here." Dave answered. It was quiet for a while, when he spoke again. "Thank you, Miele, thank you for getting me out of the house today. I know I don't make your life easy, but I do appreciate you. I value all that you do for me; I never want you to feel taken for granted. I love you with all that I am and all I will be." He leaned over and kissed her, slow and sweet.

Erin, loved kissing David Rossi, loved holding his hand, loved touching him and loved seeing this side of him. The side she wondered if anyone had ever seen. She knew he had been married 3 times, but he told her once she brought this side of him out. That age had something to do with it as well. He had mellowed with age. He'd become more aware of others feelings. She figured his BAU family had helped change him. She wondered if having her children around helped mellow him also.

The pair continued to make out like two teenagers, on a date. They weren't desperate, animalistic, all over each other kisses, but slow, erotic, sexy, sensual, playful kisses. Dave moved until he was lying on the couch with Erin in front of him. He kissed the back of her neck and she squirmed. When the news was over, to his surprise Erin found Sergeants 3 on the DVR, hitting the play button, she settled against him. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. They watched the movie content just to be together. Unconsciously Dave began to draw lazy circles with his hand on her stomach, he wasn't even aware he'd slipped his hand under the hem of her shirt.

Erin didn't really care about the movie; The Rat Pack was his favorites. What she cared about was the man lying behind her. She loved the feel of Dave's touch; concentrating on the caress of his hand on her body. When realizing he wasn't aware of his movements, that made it that much better, sweeter. She closed her eyes and let the sensations wash over her. She gave a slight moan; it was so low she was sure he hadn't heard it. Moments like this made all the times she wanted to strangle him or walk away worth it. In times like this she knew he wasn't the same man she knew years ago, he had improved, mellowed with age and it made her feel special, beautiful, loved that he wanted her. He could have any woman he wanted, regardless of age and he wanted her. Times like this let her know he was there for the duration; he wasn't going to walk away when things got too much. Today, like so many others had proven that for both. They had fought, and compromised and still wanted to be together and they loved each other. In the past if they had fought like they had earlier one or both would have walked away. Erin Strauss loved David Rossi with all that she was. She wanted to be with him the rest of her life, and she knew he felt the same. He had told her, she could see it in his eyes when he looked at her, she could see it when he interacted with her children, and she could feel it when he touched her, especially in times like now. She was lost in thought when she was brought back to the here and now. Dave had fallen asleep; she could hear the slight snore as he rested his chin on top of her head. She smiled when she felt him move his hand from her abdomen to cup her breast. That's when she knew he was truly sleeping; Dave often in sleep rested his hand under her bosom. She looked at the clock, it was only 7:38 PM, not wanting to wake him, she pulled the throw off the back of the sofa, covered them both and drifted off herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing but the words. This is what my warped mind comes up with.**

**This is a short chapter for AgentWannabe.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

Chapter 11

Erin woke sometime in the middle of the night. She tried to move, but an arm held her in place, it dawned on her she  
was still sleeping on the couch with Dave. She moved his arm and heard him moan, this brought her some concern. Dave  
stirred whimpering again, "David, are you awake?"

"Yes, have been for a while." He said.

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting up.

He sat up grimacing from the pain in his shoulder and chest. "Nothing, I'm fine." Standing, "let's go to bed."

Erin headed up to their room, but was cautious, she knew something was wrong, but unless he told her, she had to trust  
him. She knew for sure something was not right when he lay down. She decided she would wait until morning and see  
how he acted then, maybe it was because of the way and length of time they had slept on the couch.

Strauss woke again to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, with his back to her, holding his arm. "David?"

He turned slightly, his face showing the agony he was in, "Something isn't right, it hurts so bad, worse than when I first  
woke up."

"Okay, let's get you to the hospital." She said pulling on sweats. She helped him get dressed as well, before heading  
downstairs.

"Let me call Dr. Phillips, tell him we are coming, then we'll head out." Erin said concern in her voice. She dialed the  
number as Dave leaned on the arm of the chair. He listened to Erin's end of the conversation, she answered all the  
questions, "Okay we will see you in a few minutes." Before hanging up and turning to the man beside her. "He's not too  
far from here, he's going to swing by and take a look at you. Then if we need to go to the hospital we will."

Dave settled into the chair that would be the easiest to get out of. He looked at Erin he could see fear in her eyes. "It's  
going to be okay, Babe."

She paced until the doctor arrived.

"Okay, Dave let's see what we have here. Where does it hurt?" Dr. Phillips asked. Dave showed him where the pain  
was. Moving Rossi's arm around he saw the other man's face. It was evident that some new damage though minor had  
been done. "Would you like to tell me what you did that might have caused these muscles to be stretched and damaged?"

Dave looked at Erin, like a little boy about to tell his mom what he had done wrong in school. "I threw a nerf ball into a  
trash can yesterday, several times."

"David Rossi!" Erin exclaimed, "All of you told me you didn't get out of the chair yesterday."

He knew she was angry with him, but he really hadn't lied. "I didn't get out of the chair, I sat it the chair, Aaron moved  
the trash can, Derek and I took turns throwing the ball in the trash can."

Dr. Phillips laughed, "Well at least you were in a chair, not up running around." He looked from Erin to Dave, "no real  
major damage seems to be done, I think you just pulled and stretched the muscles. I'm going to put you in a sling until  
your next appointment, you can take it off only to shower and sleep. I want you to sleep propped up and on your back.  
I'm also going to give you some muscle relaxers to take with the pain meds you already take. You can double up on  
those if you need until I see you next week." He finished putting the sling on, wrote the prescription and packed up. He  
looked at Dave, "try to stay out of trouble." The men shook hands.

Erin showed the doctor to the door, "Erin, don't be too hard on him. I know what it's like to be locked up in a house  
going stir crazy. He's a man who is use to being in the thick of things, lots of action, around people. This sitting around  
has to be killing him and he could have done so much more damage. I'm surprised he hasn't tried something before this."

"I'll try to take easy on him, thank you for stopping in. I appreciate you coming here." Erin shook his hand. "I'll also  
make sure he walks the line until his next visit." Laughing the physician left as Erin went back inside.

Dave knew from the look on her face as she entered the living room he was in trouble. "Go ahead and let me have it, I  
know its coming and you have every right to be pissed at me."

Erin knew the best way to make him suffer was to not give him the satisfaction of letting him know how upset and  
concerned she was. "You are an adult, David, I'm not upset."

She sat in the chair across from him, watching. She wanted to be mad at him, he'd promised he would sit and not do  
anything to hurt himself, maybe he didn't think pitching a nerf ball would cause any problems. He just looked so helpless;  
she knew he was in pain that was enough punishment. He was sitting in the chair, head back and eyes closed. Standing,  
Erin moved over, kissed him, "I'm going to go to the pharmacy to fill this prescription; I'll be back in a few minutes. Do  
you need or want anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you." He said not opening his eyes. As she moved away he grabbed her hand to still her, this time he  
opened his eyes to look at her. "Erin, I'm sorry, I know you're upset and you have every right to be."

"If I didn't love you, I wouldn't care." She said, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Think you can stay out of trouble until I  
get back?" Smiling she didn't wait for him to answer.

Erin was gone and back in less than a half an hour. Rossi was still sitting in the chair, eyes closed; it didn't look like he  
had moved. She opened the pills, handed him one with a glass of water. "Here take one of these, let's see if we can get  
the pain under control."

Dave opened his eyes, took the pill from her and swallowed it. He wanted to say something to her, but didn't know what  
to say, saying nothing was the best move. She left him alone. He sat by himself just thinking about things for a long time.  
The pain was easing so he stood, and went to look for Erin, finding her in his den, sitting behind his desk, going over the  
reports she picked up yesterday. Smiling at how comfortable and relaxed she looked, he sat in the chair across from her.  
She didn't look up, but she knew he was there. She felt him watching her, finally looking up at him over the top of her  
glasses. "Something you want to say, David?"

"No, well yes, I know you're mad at me and maybe you should be, but I'm not sorry I did what I did yesterday. I'm a  
grown man, I wanted out of this house, I had fun, and I felt like one of the guys, the team for a few minutes." He watched  
her look up at him, while he was talking; trying to register how badly she was going to blast him. He went on, "I'd rather  
have a little extra pain and have my sanity than just sit here and end up going postal on you because I'm bored out of my  
mind."

Taking off her glasses, "let me see if I have this right? You did all this for me? You went out yesterday, played nerf ball  
with the guys, hurt yourself more and you did it all for me? After I didn't want you to go in the first place, after I asked  
you to do nothing to injure yourself and you agreed, and you did this all for me? Do I have that correct, David?"

"That's not exactly what I said." He commented.

"Let me quote," she said standing and walking around in front of the desk, ""I'd rather have a little extra pain and have  
my sanity than just sit here and end up going postal on you because I'm bored out of my mind." That is what you said."

"I just meant you know how I am, Erin. You know I'm an asinine bastard when things don't go the way I think they  
should. You have been on the receiving end of my Italian temper when things don't go my way more times than you  
deserve. I'm trying my best, but I have a breaking point, being cooped up with nothing to do, would send me over the  
edge." He stated.

Erin, smiled at him, "being a little dramatic aren't you?"

"Maybe," Dave said. "Just trying to get a point across."

"David, I was mad, but I'm not now. You have a minor setback, we'll deal with it." She said resting her hands on the arm  
of his chair and putting her face mere inches from his, "but if you do anything like that again before you are released from  
the doctor, I personally will reopen the hole in your chest and feed you your heart with a spoon. You got it?" She saw  
him smile and nod, "and as far as you being a grown man that remains to be seen. I think you, Hotch and Morgan still  
have some growing up to do," Leaning forward she kissed him, "I love you, David, never forget that, even when I'm  
pissed at you, I still love you."

"I love you, back." He said as she walked back and sat down. "You look pretty good behind my desk," stressing MY  
DESK.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. This chapter is not so great, but the next one will include the whole team then after that Dave's Dr. Appt. Trying to wind this story to it's end, but my warped mind keeps going. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**

Chapter 12:

Erin worked on reports for hours, only looking up to check on Dave when he would sigh or groan. He had moved from the chair to the leather loveseat, tapping on his tablet, little did she know he was looking at the same files his team had been looking at. He didn't figure it would hurt anything. He was using his good hand to tap and he wasn't out getting into trouble. He also had a game screen ready to slide to if she decided to see what he was up too.

Strauss put down her file, took off her glasses and looked over at the man who exasperated her more than anyone, to see he had fallen asleep. Standing she moved to where he lay, picked up his tablet, looked at what he was doing, saw he had been playing candy crush. She smiled, turned off the electronic gadget. Kissed him on the forehead, he stirred. "Hey" was all he said before sitting up.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you, but now that you are would you like something to eat? We didn't eat breakfast and it's after 1, I'm getting hungry." She asked.

"Yeah, I'll make us a sandwich." Dave stood.

Erin stopped him, "I'll make us something. You can some sit with me if you want."

They went into the kitchen, she made them grilled cheese and soup, with tea. As they were sitting down to eat, they door bell rang. Erin went to the door and returned with JJ.

"Well, look at Mr. Nerf ball with a sling." JJ teased, kissing Dave on the cheek. He shot Erin a glare. "Erin told me what happened, are you really okay?"

Rossi nodded, finished his lunch, poured JJ some tea, and then refilled his and Erin's glasses. "Let's go into the living room, will be more comfortable."

Erin excused herself to go back to the den and work on reports, leaving JJ and Rossi to chat.

"How are you really feeling, Dave?" JJ asked.

He wiggled in his chair, "I'm okay. Hurt myself some yesterday, pulled and stretched these muscles.'' He ran his good hand over the muscles from his shoulder to mid-chest. "Doctor says I have to keep this damn sling on until my next appointment, but it was so worth it. I needed to get out of this house. I needed to be with people, with all of you. Don't get me wrong, I love Erin and I enjoy the time we are spending together, but I'm not used to being babied and she can be overprotective."

'It's because she loves you and almost lost you, Dave. We all do." She looked at him for a few minutes seeing if what she was saying was registering before she went on. "Rossi, you are the glue that holds this team together. You made us a family. Everyone is going to be a little protective of you, since we thought we might lose you. I know I that's how I feel. You saved my life and I can never repay that."

"You have nothing to repay." He said looking at her wondering why she felt she owed him.

"Yes I do, if you hadn't seen the unsub, stepped between us I would be dead now. I didn't see any of that. You did and you are paying the price for saving me," tears forming in her eyes.

He watched her for a long time, "Jennifer, what I did, I would have done for any member of my family. The only thing I thought of when I saw that gun pointed at you was I had to protect you. I had to protect Henry; I couldn't let him lose his mother. I couldn't let Will lose his wife. I couldn't let the team lose you; you are the one this team can't be without. The time you were with the DoD showed us that, we were all miserable. No one can replace you, we saw that. I can be I've seen that also."

"Yeah, but…" she started, but he cut her off.

"No buts, JJ. I did what I needed to do and I'd do it again. All the pain and grief is worth it." He smiled as he thought of Erin, "All the crap I am getting from the Ice Queen is worth it. I love you, and I'll do whatever is needed to protect my family, even lay down my life. Got it?"

That told her he didn't want to talk about it anymore. So she changed the subject, "Henry wants to come see Uncle Dave and Aunt Erin. You think I could bring him by this weekend?"

It was Erin who answered coming into the room to sit next to Dave. "I think that would be a great idea. My kids will be here tomorrow for the weekend. Why don't you see if the whole team wants to come for dinner Saturday night? We can order a pizza and just hang out. It might do Mr. Daredevil some good to have some company. Besides if we do it here, I can control him."

Dave shot her a look and JJ laughed, took out her phone and called the rest of the team to see if they were available Saturday. "Okay looks like we are on for Saturday night. Don't worry about anything, the team will bring everything we need. Erin, you just take care of our Italian stud here."

The trio talked until JJ looked at her watch, "Oh look at the time, I should get home and get dinner for my boys. Will took Henry for a guy's day today since both were off. They told me they would be home by 6." She stood, walked to where Rossi was, having stood himself. Hugging him, "You take care of yourself and remember I owe you one."

"As I said you don't owe me anything, just take care of your boys." He and Erin walked her to the door. Erin hugged her as well. "See you Saturday. Drive safe."

Once JJ had gone, Dave walked up behind Erin who was rinsing dishes, "thank you for inviting the team for Saturday."

She finished what she was doing before turning to look at him. "You're welcome." She stepped into his arm, not wanting to hurt the one in the sling. She raised her lips to his, she hadn't really kissed him all day and she was missing his lips. She deepened the kiss, running her tongue across his lower lip, he granted her entrance into his mouth. She could taste him, 100 percent David. She stood with him, kissing him for several minutes.

Finally he broke away from her lips. "Erin, I love you, but if we keep kissing like this I will hurt myself again. If we keep this up, I'm going to take you right here right now."

She gave him an evil laugh. "okay we can't have you getting into anymore trouble, I promised Dr. Phillips I'd keep you out of trouble, can you see me calling him, telling him I'm the one who made you hurt yourself this time."

The pair walked arm in arm to the family room where they sat peacefully rest of the evening watching a movie and occasionally kissing one another.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. This is where my warped mind takes me. This is a nothing chapter. The next one will have the whole team as Rossi recovers. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **

Chapter 13:

Dave Rossi woke to the sound of voices downstairs. He looked to his right and Erin wasn't there. Slowly he got out of bed, pulling on his robe as best he could and made his way downstairs following the voices. Entering the kitchen, Erin, Katie and Jessie were sitting at the island.

"Did we wake you?" Erin asked moving over to where Dave stood; she adjusted his robe that had slipped, so it was actually around his shoulder, and then tied it so it wouldn't fall off again.

He kissed her, "Thank you," he said, then added. "No you didn't wake me. Hi girls," turning to look at the two young ladies watching.

Katie looked at him confused, "Dave what happened, last time I saw you, you didn't have a sling?"

He looked over at Strauss, she just raised an eyebrow. "Mom and I went to Quantico a couple days ago, while I was waiting on her to get her reports, Morgan, Hotch and I started throwing a nerf ball into a trash can. I guess I pulled the muscles."

Jessie's head popped up, "You were playing basketball? The way Morgan plays I'm surprised you don't have bruises."

Smiling, "Ladies, I was sitting in a chair the whole time. We weren't playing basketball; we were just tossing a ball in a garbage can. No guarding, no bumping each other, just pitching a soft nerf ball into a trash can."

Katie smiled, moved to stand next to where Dave had sat, whispering in his ear, "How bad did she blast you?"

"Not as bad as I thought she would." He murmured back.

Erin turned to look at the pair, "Something you want to say, David?" She said smiling she knew what they were whispering about.

Rossi winked at Katie, gave Strauss his signature smartass grin and said. "Your hair looks nice, Babe." Everyone laughed as Erin just shook her head and went back to scrambling eggs.

It was a quiet Saturday with the kids; they did their own thing, spending time alone and with their Mother. Erin and Dave spent the day sitting together, reading, talking; she worked on a couple reports, while he made notes for his new book, typing with one hand. He was getting frustrated as he tried to type and constantly made mistakes. He was trying not to let her hear his aggravation, but the last damn was mumbled a little louder than he meant for it to be.

Erin laid down her folder, turned and took the tablet from his hand, placing it on top of the folder. "David, relax, I know it's frustrating wanting, trying to do something and not being able to. I know you want to be healed and get back out there on the job with your team, but getting upset with yourself isn't going to make any of this happen." She looked into his eyes making sure he was listening. "Amante, you were shot, hurt doing the job you love, protecting someone you love. Your body needs time to heal; you trying to rush it isn't going to help you or anyone. You getting irritated every time you can't do something is only going to give you an ulcer and make all of us miserable. If you need help, ask for it, I know it goes against everything the great David Rossi stands for, but we love you and are willing to help."

"I know I just hate feeling this way, helpless. I hate sitting here doing nothing. I can't cook, can't dress myself, and can't even type the damn notes for my book. This is not who I am, Erin." Dave said angrily. "I'm an arrogant, prick bastard who doesn't need anyone to help me. I'm a trouble maker for the Section Chief; I'm the pain in everyone's butt because I need things done my way. Right now I can't do anything my way."

Erin laughed and that seemed to upset him more. He stood to leave; she knew he would storm out and go get into some kind of trouble if she didn't stop him. That was the mood he seemed to be in this afternoon. She grabbed his arm to still his movements. He didn't pull away, that might hurt her and David Rossi would never hurt Erin Strauss on purpose. She stood, moving in front of him. "Stop, please. Listen to me. If it were me in the position you are in, what would you tell me?" She waited but he didn't answer, he didn't even look at her.

"You would tell me that I had been through a traumatic experience, I'd had surgery, started recovery, needed some physical therapy, and to do what the Doctors said. You'd tell me I need to rest, let my body heal. You'd say that pushing myself to hard to get back to where I was would do nothing but make my recovery longer." She took his face in her hands so he would look in her eyes and so she could see if he was listening. "David I know this is hard for you, but you have to give it the time it takes, to let your body dictate what it needs and what it can do." Still holding his face she kissed him, gentle at first, then she deepened the kiss and it became passionate. When they both needed air, she went on, "The team will be here to hang out with you, us tomorrow, that should help a little, then you have a Doctor appointment Tuesday, and maybe he will lift some of the restrictions. Until then, would you please, please try to be tolerant?"

"You know I'm not a patient man, Erin." He said looking into her blue eyes; he saw her pleading with him. "I'll try; it's just so damn irritating. I can't even hold you, love you like I want, I miss that." He wrapped his good arm around her and held her as tight as he could.

"Amante, you love me every day in so many ways. I understand you want the physical, I love making love with you, but I also cherish the other ways you love me. Those kisses, they are intoxicating. The soft touches as you pass me, or the way you look at me when you think I'm not paying attention. The way you hold me even with just one arm, just relax, let this body heal and before you know it, you'll be back to pissing us all off."

He couldn't help but smile, he kissed her one more time. "I'm going to go for a walk, want to come with me?" She took his hand and they headed out the door.

Rest of the day was peaceful. Dave worked hard on not getting frustrated or at least not letting her know he was. Erin and the kids worked on making sure everything was in shape for the team to come tomorrow afternoon. She knew them being there, even if all he could do was sit and talk would do Dave a world of good.

She walked into the den where Dave had gone an hour before; he was laying on the couch talking on the phone, so she moved to sit behind his desk, picking up a folder to read reports. She didn't want to interrupt his conversation. He had somewhat of a smile and she hadn't seen that since their trip to Quantico. She could only hear his end of the conversation.

"Yeah, pulled something playing with that stupid nerf ball Morgan keeps on his desk." Then there was silence, "You know Erin, she was pissed for a while, but you also know me and what a selfish bastard I can be." More silence as he was listening followed by laughing. "Thanks, I should get off here and pay attention to my Miele; it's been great talking to you. Anche io vi amo, ciao bella"

Dave hung up the phone and turned his attention to Erin. "Emily said to give you her love." He watched for her reaction before continuing. "Are you really going to spend the evening looking over those reports, when you could be watching a movie with the kids and I. Daniel wants to watch Hunger Games one more time before he goes to see Catching Fire, the girls and I told him we would watch it with him."

"I'll come watch with you guys in a few; let me finish this one report. You seem to be in a better mood." She said. "How is Emily?"

"She's okay; she called to check up on me and to yell at me. Garcia told her about pulling the muscles." Dave said he knew that would put a grin on Erin's face.

"I knew I liked Emily Prentiss." She smiled widely.

"You're so damn beautiful, Erin." Dave said, "And when you smile you're drop dead gorgeous. How the hell did I get so lucky?" He didn't wait for an answer; he left to watch the movie with the children.

It wasn't long before Strauss walked into the family room where all 3 of the kids were sprawled out on the floor or in a chair. Dave was stretched out on the couch, when he saw her he started to sit up, she sat and patted her knee for him to stay and put his head in her lap. As they watched the movie she absent mindedly played with his short hair. Half way through, Daniel paused the DVD, "I'm going to the bathroom and make some popcorn, anyone want anything?"

"I'll get us all something to drink. Mom, Dave you want a soda?" Katie asked both nodded as she left the room followed by her little sister. She knew what they both drank.

While the kids were gone Erin leaned down and kissed Dave breathless, "Because you let me do that and you do that to me, because you love me and my children, because you are sexy as hell and smoldering hot."

It took Dave a minute to figure out what she was saying, then it hit him, she was answering his question from the den. Smiling he reached up with his good arm and pulled her head down to kiss her. He didn't care that the kids were filtering back into the room, he kissed her slow, sensual and with lingering passion. She melted into his kiss; she loved the taste of his lips, of his mouth, it was intoxicating, 100% David Rossi. A taste like no other man she had ever been with and he was all hers.

**Italian translations. **  
**Miele-Honey**

**Amante-Lover**

**Anche io vi amo, ciao bella-I love you too, Bye beautiful**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**You may get more today and tomorrow or a new story, we are snowed in and it's way to cold to go out. I don't do -16 temps.**

Chapter 14,

Dave came out of the bathroom, drying his hair one handed. He'd done his best to shower and dress on his own. He knew he was going to need help with his shirt and fastening his jeans. Putting on his socks had been a major challenge, but he did it. He was really glad he decided not to wear shoes.

It was Daniel who walked by, when Dave tried to put his shirt on. "Hey, let me help." the young man said.

"Sure."

Taking the polo from Dave, Daniel gingerly put the older man's hurt arm in the sleeve then maneuvered it into place so they could get the good arm in, finally pulling it down and tucking it in. Without thinking the boy fastened the jeans, zipped the zipper and helped with his belt. Standing back, "there all done, you look pretty good, I think we did a respectable job, we make a good team."

"Thank you, I'd put you on my team any day." Dave said as Erin entered the room.

She looked her man over and then looked at her son, "Dan did you help David?"

"Yep, it was easy." Daniel gave Dave their signature fist bump and went down stairs.

Erin kissed Dave, "Did you ask him for help?"

"No, I came out of the shower, was trying to put my shirt on, he walked in asked if he could help and just went at it. He didn't even get all weird about helping tuck in the shirt or zipping the jeans. He's a good kid, they all are, Erin you did a great job." He sat on the bed next to her; taking her hand in his he kissed her palm.

"I think the fact that you truly care about them, makes it easy for them to care about you. The team will be here before we know it, why don't you come down and help me get things ready." She stood taking his hand, they went downstairs.

Dave was sitting in the living room, reading when the door bell rang, he was about to get up, when Katie walked by patted him on the shoulder stating she would get it. Soon Derek, Penelope and Spencer made their way to join Dave. It wasn't long; Hotch, Beth and Jack joined them. Jack sat on Dave's knee, telling him all about what he'd been doing in school. Then he asked, "Uncle Dave, are you going to help with my soccer team this season?"

"You bet I am Jack wouldn't miss it." Dave answered as JJ, Will and Henry made their way to join the rest of the team. Henry stood back like he was almost afraid of Rossi in the sling. "What's wrong, Henry?"

The little boy pointed to his uncle's shoulder, "Don't want to hurt Uncle Dave."

"Henry, come here." Jack had moved to hug Erin as she entered the room. Dave patted his leg that little Hotch had just vacated. The blonde 4 year old, climbed up on Dave's lap, "you won't hurt me. I've missed you."

Henry talked to him for several minutes, before he saw Daniel. Once both younger boys saw the teenager, they were gone. They knew video games were in the other room and that was more fun than talking to old people.

The team talked for a while, then Dave stood, someone asked where he was going. "I don't know about all of you, but I'm getting hungry, I'm going to order some pizzas."

Hotch stood, "We'll take care of it, Dave. Just tell me which the best place to call is."

"How about I call and order them?" Katie asked. "I know where to get the best."

Dave nodded, she looked at him questioning and he nodded again. Without everyone knowing she was asking if she were to put them on the charge card he had set up with the local pizza joint. He'd done that when the kids started coming around so they could order when he and Erin had to be away and not worry about making sure there was money at the house. The pizza joint even knew to add a 20% tip.

Both men sat back down, a few minutes later, Katie came back, said they were ordered and would be delivered in about 45 minutes. "Thank you, sweetheart." Dave said.

"Great, Let me know when they get here and I'll cover the bill." Hotch commented and the young girl looked at him strangely.

"It's already take care of." Katie said leaving the room.

"What?" Aaron asked, "The team is taking care of this tonight."

"Don't worry about it," Erin said, "We have an account with the pizza joint, Makes it easier for the kids, easier all the way around. We order, they put everything even the tip on the card and it's done."

"Bet that's convenient with teenagers." Beth said.

"It is, except we had to start looking at the bill, one month we had 22 pizza deliveries." Strauss commented. "That was a pretty busy month for both Dave and I."

Erin, Beth and Alex went into the kitchen to get plates, napkins and all the other items they would need. JJ and Will had brought beer and sodas, so those were added to the trays. They went back into the living room at the same time as the pizzas arrived. Everyone gathered together to eat. J.J reminded both boys to be careful not to spill.

Erin smiled and told them it was okay. Uncle Dave had bought them a table and chairs set which she sat up in the middle of the room, so they could be in on the fun. Both boys love it, "Aunt Erin," Jack exclaimed, "its Spiderman!" Everyone laughed that the excitement.

Erin watched Dave as he interacted with his team. He was more his old self with them. She was making a mental note to tell the doctor on Tuesday, that even if he couldn't travel with them it would do him good to go back to work, in the office if only for a couple hours each day.

Penelope, JJ, Beth, and Alex told Erin they would clean up and headed for the kitchen.

Aaron took Erin aside "How's he really doing?"

"He's doing well, I think. I know he's tired of being stuck in the house, going stir crazy. He needs to be able to feel needed and be involved." She answered looking at Dave who was laughing with Reid and Morgan. "He's been cranky and hard to get along with the past couple days. Emily called yesterday and that helped some, but I'm going to see if David can come back to the office a few hours a day. Do you think you can find things for him to do, where he'll feel he's contributing, but still giving his body time to finish healing? I know he won't be released to full duty for a while longer."

"I know I can, his mind is what we need right now, He sees things we don't and we need that. We've missed that, missed him. I'm sure Garcia will help keep an eye on him when we're on the road." Hotch said as Penelope walked in.

"What about Garcia?" She asked.

Erin spoke, "If I get the doctor to let our resident Italian stud come back to work a few hours a day, when the rest of the team is on the road, will you help me keep him in line? I just think if he can get a little bit of normal back it will help his mood and mental state."

"Of course," Penelope said. "You know I love him more than my pink hair, I'd love to be able to boss him around for once." All three laughed before returning to the rest of the group.

An hour later everyone had said their goodbyes and left Erin and Dave alone, the children were off doing their own things. Erin sat next to Dave on the sofa, putting her feet on the coffee table, leaning into his left side he didn't move, his eyes were closed. "It was a good evening; I think everyone had a nice time."

"You're a wonderful hostess, Erin." Dave said not opening his eye.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself. It was good to see you smile again." She commented.

"I'm sorry, I've been so irritable." He told her.

She kissed his cheek, "It's alright, Amante. I know this is all hard on you. It will be better soon."

"Okay." He opened his eyes and stood up, reaching for her hand. "It was a fun night, I enjoyed having them here, but I'm exhausted. Let's go to bed, kiss and cuddle for a few minutes then fall asleep in each other's arms. We can sleep in tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," Erin let herself be led to their room, stopping at each child's room to tell them good night and tomorrow was a sleep in day.

The next two days passed with little irritation from Dave, he seemed to understand is limitations and tried to be more thoughtful to everyone, especially Erin. Tuesday morning they dressed and prepared for his doctor appointment. Dr. Phillips wanted them to meet him at his office in the hospital so he could do some tests and x-rays.

The physician examined Dave, and then sent him to get x-rays and the lab for blood tests. While he was gone, Erin asked if she could talk to the doctor. "I don't know what kind of restrictions you are going to put on David, but if there is any way you could maybe release him to work at his desk for a couple hours a day, I think it might save what's left of his sanity and I know it will help me keep mine."

"Let me see what the pictures show. If things are healing like they should, then I think I can sign off on that. I also want to start physical therapy. I know there is a really good therapist at Quantico." The doctor said.

An hour later, Dave and Erin were sitting in Dr. Phillips office again. "X-rays show things are healing, not as fast as I would like, but I think you little nerf ball stunt had something to do with that. There is still some inflammation where the bullet hit. The lung looks good. Are you having any breathing issues?"

"No." Dave answered; the doctor looked at Erin who shook her head.

"Okay, here's the deal," looking Dave in the eyes, "I'm sending you to a physical therapist. I want therapy an hour a day every other day the first week, then every day until your next appointment, which I'll schedule in two weeks. Also, I am going to write a provisional partial release. I am going to allow you to go to work, 3 to 4 hours a day desk work only. No field work, no firearms training, no physical training, setting at a desk. You use your brain, not your body. You hear me?"

"Yes, sir," Dave answered smiling.

"Erin, if he as much as breathes wrong at Quantico, you call and I'll revoke this release and he'll be sitting in a corner at home until he's completely healed." Phillips wrote in Dave's file, then handed him a release form with all the provisions on it, "also, no lifting, no physical exertion, no driving."

Dave smirked glanced at Erin then at the Doctor. "What about sex?"

Erin looked shocked, "David!"

Dr. Phillips laughed a hearty laugh. "If you can figure out how to enjoy that particular pleasure without too much physical exertion on your part then by all means, go at it."

Erin could see the smug look in Dave's eyes. She hadn't seen that look in weeks, not since before he got shot. It was good to see it and she knew the wheels were turning in his head. It was good that the children were back at school and Jessie was spending the week at her dad's.

Thirty minutes later the pair walked into the bullpen of the BAU. Hotch met them at the stairs. "Dave, Erin. How did the doctor appointment go?"

Erin spoke, "He's all your 3 to 4 hours a day. No physical activity, sitting at a desk, brain work only." She handed him a copy of the provisional release, she'd gotten 4 copies, she knew Hotch needed one, one needed to go to personnel and one to medical. She wanted to keep one handy incase she needed it. She reached over kissed him softly, squeezed his hand, "I'll be in my office and I'll check on you later." She said to Dave, then to Hotch "if he gives you any trouble, call me."

Aaron walked Dave up the steps, and into his office. Erin had handed the Section Chief his briefcase, "the team is in the round room, come join us for the briefing."

"Where you guys heading?" Dave asked as they made their way around the catwalk to the open door.

"Just over to Arlington." Hotch said stepping into the room. "Dave's going to sit in; he's been released to sit at a desk for 4 hours a day, so we will use his brain cells to help with cases."

Everyone stood and greeted the celebrated profiler. Finally Hotch spoke up, "Okay let's get started, it's not like you didn't see him last night, you can all catch up with Dave once we are done." Sitting, "Garcia"

Flipping the monitor on, "Okay Girls and boys, we have 2 missing women in Arlington. Kylie Johnson, 34 went missing 3 days ago and Sarah Walters 28 disappeared last night. Arlington police, think they might have been taken by the same person that took Jessica Kramer and Samantha Jones two months ago. Each of these women went missing 2 days apart and were found strangled a week later."

"What makes them think it's the same unsub?" Rossi asked.

"Well the area that all four were taken is within a couple miles of each other and the dump site is close as well. Also in all four instances the unsub left a calling card." Flipping to the next slide, showing them a picture of a duck tape and cigarette butts.

The team studied the photo; it was Rossi who asked, "Penelope can you blow up the pictures of the tape? There is something written on the inside. We need to see if it is on all 4."

Blowing up the pictures they saw that the same inscription was in each roll also the name of the store where they had been purchased.

"Oh you are good, David Rossi." Garcia said. "We've missed our Italian Stud."

Hotch smiled, "Theirs our first lead, lets head out." He said as he stood, walking behind the senior profiler, he laid his hand on Dave's shoulder. "Good to have you back."

Rossi stood and followed the team out onto the catwalk. Aaron walked him to his office, "I left some files on your desk to look over, I'll send you any new info we get, for you to review. We'll see you when we get back."

As Aaron started to walk away, Matt Cruz walked over, "Gentlemen, Agent Hotchner you on your way out?"

Hotch nodded, standing next to his best friend watching the Section Chief. "Agent Rossi, nice to see you up and around, if you are here and working I hope you have a release."

Dave and Aaron looked at each other neither was sure how they felt about this man. Rossi was cautious, mainly because of Erin. Hotch was the one who answered. "I have a provisional release form in my office, and I know one has been filed with personnel."

"And what are the provisions?" Cruz asked.

This time it was Dave's turn to answer, "3 to 4 hours a day desk work. No physical or field work."

Cruz nodded, before walking away, throwing a "carry on" over his shoulder.

"Asshole," Both men said at the same time. Chuckling Hotch went to join the rest of the team and Dave walked into his office.

David Rossi had been sitting at his desk for a couple hours when Erin popped her head in, "You doing okay?"

Looking up, he smiled, "Yes, just looking over some of these files. Seeing if I can find something they might have missed on that last case. The one they are out on now should be pretty easy to solve. I'd think they would be back in a few hours." He stood, moving to where she was standing. "What are you up too?"

"Getting ready to go to into a lunch meeting with the Director, but wanted to check on you first, have you eaten anything?" She asked taking his hand and playing with a finger.

"No, not yet, but I'll get something." He saw the look she gave him, "Erin, I promise I'll get something…soon."

"Good, I have to go." She kissed him, turning to leave. "Welcome back Agent Rossi."

Dave sat back down at his desk, he knew he need to keep his word and eat, but nothing sounded good and he didn't want to eat in the cafeteria. So he opened the folder and went back to reading. It wasn't long before Penelope bounced into his office with a to go box from the café down the street.

"Brought you some lunch Studly thought maybe we could eat together." She said sitting the food on the table, taking a seat on the couch and patting the open space beside her.

"Smells good, what is it?" taking the seat next to Garcia.

"I got us both the turkey and cheese on Kiser rolls with those wonderful sweet potato chips you like so well, and iced tea."

"Sounds wonderful, I didn't know how hungry I was until I began to smell the chips." Dave said taking a bite of his sandwich. "Now I can tell Erin I ate and I have a witness."

Penelope giggled. The pair ate, talking about some of what he's missed while away. When they were finished she gathered up the trash, kissed him on the top of the head and headed for the door, stopping she turned to face him. "It's really good to have you back where you belong, Sir. I missed you." Before he could say anything she was gone.

Dave smiled; reached for the folder he's put on the coffee table earlier and started to read again.

An hour or so later, he'd spoken to Morgan, they had who they thought was the unsub in custody, just waiting on some DNA to come back and see if they could get a confession. He figured they'd be back in a couple hours.

Rubbing his eyes, Dave continued to read. He'd forgotten how draining this part of the job could be. He'd only been back a few hours and he was exhausted. Closing his eyes for a minute, he rested his head on the back of the couch.

Erin was walking toward Dave's office when she spotted Penelope and Agent Marks standing off to the side looking in. "Something…"

Garcia put her finger over her lips, "Shhh, the great David Rossi is napping."

Strauss smiled as she reached the office of her Amante, unable to resist she took out her phone and snapped a couple picture of him sleeping. He was slouched on the couch head against the back, file still in his hand sound asleep. "I guess the first day back was a bit much." She walked into his office, turned the overhead lights out, and took the folder from him putting it on the table. He began to stir, "Don't wake up." When he didn't she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. "I need to do one more thing, and then I'm going to take him home for the day."

Turning to Agent Marks, "you are working in the bullpen right now?" When the agent nodded, "please keep an eye on that door and make sure no one disturbs him."

"Yes, Ma'am." The young agent responded going back to the desk she had been working at.

Penelope walked with Strauss until they reached her office, "He looks so peaceful sleeping like that. I know he's happy to be back here, I just hope he doesn't try to overdo it. We need our Italian master back in good health."

Erin smiled at the concern, "He's doing fine, and he had a doctor's appointment this morning. I worry more about him coming back, and forgetting to eat. He doesn't eat well anyway."

"Oh, yeah, he had lunch." Garcia said, Strauss looking at her, she went on. "I thought I'd have lunch with him, so I got us sandwiches and those sweet potato chips he likes."

"Good, thank you, Penelope. Did he actually eat it?" She questioned.

"Every bite." The technical analyst answered.

"Good, thank you for caring and helping take care of him." Erin said.

Garcia smile, "My pleasure, I love him, he's family, you both are."

Twenty minutes later, Erin returned to a still sleeping, Rossi. "David," she said softly, touching his arm. When he looked up at her she continued, "Come on Amante, let's go home. You've had enough for one day."

Rossi stood, stretched, groaned and kissed his lady. "Guess it's going to take me some time to get back into the swing."

"It will come, honey, it will come." She said as they walked towards the elevator.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. They come from my warped mind. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **

**Sorry it's a short chapter, I think I might take this story a little different. Dave may have to get back to work before he's ready. We'll see. Thoughts?**

Chapter 15

Arriving home, they entered the house and put the take-out they'd picked up on the counter. Dave toed off his shoes and placed then by the door, before grabbing plates, forks, and glasses. Erin picked up napkins, club soda and sat next to Dave at the bar.

"Are you really tired, Amante?" She asked running her hand down his arm.

Rossi finished pouring soda in their glasses, "not as tired as I was, I think the nap helped. I guess I'm not as ready to go back as I thought I was."

"Are you going back tomorrow?" She asked taking a bite of her chicken.

"Yes, I have to build back up to full days, plus I have therapy starting tomorrow. I was thinking you could drop me off and I could walk to the BAU." He said looking over the rim of his glass trying to gauge her reaction.

"Well that is one option or I could send an agent to pick you up." She answered not looking up from her dinner.

"How about we play it by ear, if I need a ride I'll call you and if I don't, I'll just drop by your office when I'm done." He knew she really didn't want him to walk, but he was testing his boundaries again.

"Okay," humoring him, but she knew come tomorrow she would get her way. An agent would be waiting at the Medical Center to take him to the office. They finished their dinner, cleaned up, Erin went to take a shower, while Dave went to check messages and call his editor.

When she didn't come back, he went to check on her. Entering the bedroom, she was lying on the bed looking at him, dressed only in his Semper Fi t-shirt. She patted the bed next to her; sitting with his back to her he felt her raise up on her knees. Gingerly she took the sport coat from his shoulders, sliding it off his arms tossing it to the chair, next she leaned over him to unbutton his shirt, tug it loose and send it to the chair with the jacket. She kissed his shoulders, his neck, and then nibbled at his ear. When she heard him moan, she smiled, climbed off the bed, moved to stand in front of him. Helping him to his feet, slowly she took off his belt, unfastened his jeans, sliding them down his legs, as he stepped out of them she threw them across the room. Running her hands through his hair Erin kissed him passionately.

"Erin, sweetheart, what are you doing?" He asked between kisses. Smiling he knew exactly what she was doing the look in her eyes told him she was as ready for this as he, and she would do whatever it took to make love to him tonight. It had been far too long.

Breaking their kiss, she moved so he would have to take a step back, which made him sit again. "Lie down, and lie still, David." He did as she directed, she followed him, straddling his hips. Leaning in she kissed him again, then moved to kiss, his eyes, cheeks, neck, collar bone, then moved to the bandage that covered his healing wound. She kissed all around the dressing, before tenderly kissing the center, then trailed soft kisses down his chest and stomach, before moving back up to his lips.

Dave responded preciously as she wanted him to, placing his hands on her hips, she felt his body began to respond. It didn't take him long to send the t-shirt she wore flying, and his hands to begin to explore her body, starting with her breasts, teasing her now taut nipples with his thumbs, before capturing one with his mouth, kissing and nipping, while moving his hands down her body to feel the warmth between her thighs.

Erin reached for his hands to still them. "Lay still, David." She pushed him back on the bed, moved to one side, removing his boxers, and then straddling him again. He started to move again, "Lay still, doctor said no physical exertion, let me do the work."

She rose a little and positioned herself above him, letting herself slide down until she had him fully enclosed in her warmth. Smiling as she heard him gasp and then moan, slowly Erin Strauss began a rhythm that she could control, pleasure him, but also keep him from exertion. Reaching for his hands, she entwined their fingers, watching him watch her. She saw every emotion in his chocolate eyes; she saw desire, need, fire, but mostly she saw love. It was the love that told her she was in control, he was letting her take the lead and make love to him. She knew by his breathing he was close, knew he wanted to take control, to thrust as fast and hard as he could, but she kept watching his face and whispering to him. She felt the beginnings of her own release building; together they built such an incredible intensity that climaxed into the most amazing pleasure. Erin adjusted her rhythm sending them both over the edge. Spent she collapsed on top of Dave making sure to not put pressure on his wound.

Once he had regained his thoughts, Dave kissed her, pulling her closer. "Thank you, that was amazing."

"David, I wanted you as much as you want me, I needed you, needed to feel you, touch you, love you." Erin whispered into his chest as she kissed his collarbone.

"You know what you are, Erin Strauss?" she shook her head, looking deep into his eyes, "You're my fantasy come true, your body talks to mine. I'm addicted to you, Erin, to your touch, your beauty, your laughter, your taste, and your scent. Loving you is the greatest pleasure of my life."

When he finished talking, she had tears in her eyes, not knowing how to respond, Erin snuggled closer to him, covered them both and whispered, "You're my world too, David. I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. This is what comes from my warped mind.**

**It's another short chapter, I can write short one's easier and quicker.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

Chapter 16

Dave woke, showered and was sitting on the bed putting his socks on when Erin emerged from the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her. He immediately stopped what he was doing to watch her. Times like this were some of the most sensual of their relationship. He loved watching her get dressed; she did it with grace and style. Dropping the towel and stepping into her panties, he noticed the indentations on small of her back, her well toned legs, and the petite heart tattooed on her ankle which he knew held his initials. He let his eyes travel to the roundness of her hip and the near perfectly shaped derriere, where her waist curved in and her breasts lay not as perky as they had been thirty years ago, but flawless to him. She pulled the matching bra out of the drawer; he loved the way her long arms reached around her back fastening it with ease. He watched as she grasped the brush, leaning her head to the left, exposing the right side of her neck and the muscles that were just screaming to be kissed. It took all his strength not to rise and let his lips take control. He knew every inch of her glorious body and still on mornings like this he was in awe of how beautiful she was, and she didn't even realize it.

He continued to watch as she pinned up her hair, took the light blue silk blouse off the hanger, slipping into it, buttoning the tiny pearl buttons with elegance, next she pulled on knee highs which told him she was wearing a pantsuit today, she rarely wore them to the office, preferring skirts or dresses, but that was fine with him, especially when she pulled the dark blue Michael Kors from the closet. David loved her in this suit, it showed off all her exquisite curves, after putting it on, she slipped her feet into the matching peek-a-boo pumps. Erin reached into her jewelry box, placing light blue Aquamarine hearts in her ears, and held the matching necklace. For the first time since she emerged from the bathroom, Dave stood, walked up behind her took the jewels, placed them around her neckline, closed the clasp, placing soft kisses on her neck, whispering, "Simple beautiful."

She turned in his arms, kissing him tenderly, "Did you enjoy watching me get dressed? She knew what his answer was going to be, he'd done it numerous times.

"More than life! You have no idea how truly erotic it is to watch a gorgeous woman, whom I happen to adore, put clothes on. Oh don't get me wrong; watching you take them off is very pleasant but there is something that electrifies my soul watching you cover up those fine curves of yours." Dave spoke softly nuzzling her neck.

Giggling, "Oh my Italian Stud, you have no idea how just your words sometimes set me on fire, but we have no time this morning. You have therapy in thirty minutes." She kissed him again, taking his hand leading him downstairs and out of the house, stopping only long enough for him to slip into the shoes he left by the door the night before.

/

Pulling up in front of the Quantico Medical Center, Erin asked, "you want me to go with you?"

Dave smiled, leaned in and kissed her, "I think I got this on my own. I'll see you when I get to headquarters. It's a nice day, I'll walk over, and it's only a couple blocks."

She kissed him again, watched him get out and walk inside. Picking up her cell, dialing, "This is Deputy Director Strauss, Agent Rossi will be done with his physical therapy in one hour, please have a car and driver waiting on him outside the Medical Center. Also tell the driver, they are not to let him give them any shit. He is to get in the car and be driven to headquarters." Hanging up, she knew he'd be a little annoyed with her, but this was his first day, he could walk in a couple days.

/

Erin strolled into her office, not really paying attention to what was going on around her until she heard the door slam behind her. "What the…"

"Shut up and sit down." The man at the end of the 357 said. "Where is he?"

"Where's who?" She asked confused, she didn't know this man pointing a gun at her.

"Your husband, Jack, where is he?"

"I don't know and he's my ex-husband, has been for almost 5 years." Erin tried to remain calm.

"Get up." She stood, "You're going with me." He motioned for the door. She opened it, as he put the gun in his pocket, "one wrong move and you're a dead woman, then I go after the kiddos, got it?" She nodded and walked with him to the elevator.

/

Dave came out of therapy, tired and sore. He knew from experience if he didn't have a little pain, he wasn't getting stronger.

He was approached by a young female agent. "Agent Rossi, I am here to give you a ride to headquarters."

Dave smiled and shook his head, that woman. "I think I'm going to walk, but thank you."

"Sir you don't understand. I have orders to make sure you are driven back to the office." She said.

"Agent…?" He asked

"Walker." She answered.

"Agent Walker, while I appreciate your efforts and willingness to drive me, I think I'd rather walk, it's a nice day and I need the exercise." He said starting to go around her.

She stepped in front of him, "I'm sorry sir, but I have orders from Deputy Director Strauss to drive you back. If that is a problem, then please take it up with her, I'm just following instructions. Please get in the car." Agent Walker moved to open the door for him.

"Very well," he said sliding in trying to decide if he was pissed at Erin or truly touched.

The drive to FBI Headquarters was short and silent. Pulling up Dave hopped out, "Thank you, Agent Walker, you've done your job, I'm here and I'm safe." He decided then he was heading straight to Strauss' office, he'd decide when he got there how irritated he would be.

/

Rossi entered the outer office, her assistant wasn't at her desk, not waiting he knocked on Erin's door waiting for her to answer, when she didn't he opened it stepping into her office, "Erin?" he called out thinking she might be in the bathroom, no answer. He moved farther into the office, the hairs on the back of his neck, stood at attention, when he saw her purse on the table, she hadn't put it in the drawer where she always kept it. Taking out his cell, he pressed 2 on speed dial, hoping she would answer, instead he heard it ringing in her bag. Again he dialed and her personal phone started humming also in her handbag. All senses went to high alert. Where was she, maybe she went to visit another department. No she wouldn't have left her purse lying on the table. Something was wrong, he could feel it. A third time he opened his phone and dialed, "Aaron, I'm in Erin's office, something's wrong, can you come up here?"

It didn't take the Unit Chief long to arrive at the Deputy Directors office, followed closely by Morgan. "Why do you think something's wrong, Dave?" Morgan asked.

"Erin told me she had no meetings this morning, she would be here when I got back from therapy. I came straight here to let her know I was back, she's not here. Her purse is just thrown on that table, that's not like her at all. She would never leave and leave her purse out, she always locks it in that drawer." Dave said.

"Have you tried calling her?" Aaron asked taking out his phone.

"Yes, I called both her phones, they are in her bag. She never leaves this office without her phone." Dave could feel the fear building.

"Let's not panic yet, Derek go to Garcia's office have her pull the surveillance feeds for the last couple hours, see if you can find anything that might tell us where she is." Hotch turned to Rossi once Morgan had gone, "Dave can you think of anything that might have upset her?"

"NO, everything was fine this morning," shaking his head, "Where is Abbie?"

"Good question." Hotch made another call and an agent arrived. "You are to stand guard on this office, no one in unless it's Agent Rossi or I."

"Come on Dave, we need to get you to your office, you're on limited duty." Hotch knew he would be fighting a battle he couldn't win, but he could at least say he tried.

Dave looked at him, fire in his eyes, "No way in hell, Aaron, until we know where Erin is, I'm not taking it easy, to hell with restrictions."

As they walked into the BAU, Morgan emerged from Penelope's domain. "Guys, we have the feeds, you need to see this." His face told them things his words didn't.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the words. This is where my warped mind plays. **

**Chapters will be mostly smaller, with more updates. It's easier on this warped brain.**

**Reviews are appreciated**.

Chapter 17

Hotch and Rossi followed Morgan into Penelope's office. "What have you got, Penelope?"

"Sirs, I've watched the feeds starting at the time Erin…Deputy Director Strauss walked into the building. She stopped talked to JJ, then went to her office; she wasn't in there long before leaving with this man." Penelope said stopping at the frame where the unsub walked out of the office with Strauss.

"Garcia, can you blow that up so we can try to see a face?" Hotch asked. Once it was enlarged, "Dave do you recognize that man?"

Shaking his head, "No, I've never seen him before. Has he got a gun in his pocket, and pointed at Erin's back?" He pointed to the picture showing the protrusion in the man's jacket. "How the hell did he get into FBI Headquarters with a gun?"

"Good question, Dave." Hotch said. "Let's go back and see if you can find footage of him entering the building and going to Erin's office."

They all watched as the technical analyst rewound video, finally finding the time frame they were looking for. "Here he is. He has an ID."

Hotch looked at Dave, "Garcia, see if you can figure out who he is. Morgan, Dave, get the team together in the round room, I'm going to see the director. Meet you there in 15 minutes."

/

Twenty minutes passed and Hotchner walked into the conference room. "Okay let's get started. Director wants every detail. Erin missing stays right here in this room, until the director gives the order to make it a FBI case." He turned to Dave; he could see concern all over his face.

"Since we can't pass the picture around Kevin is helping me go through all personnel that had credentials to come in and out." Garcia said.

Just as she finished Abbie, Erin's assistant walked in followed closely by Matt Cruz, their section chief. "Agent Rossi, she wants to talk to you and you only."

Dave could see the young P.A. was scared. Standing he took her hand and offered her the chair he'd just vacated. Squatting, "Abbie, what happened, where's Erin?"

"I don't know, sir." She started crying, "I was in her office setting things up for the day, some man walked in with a gun, he asked where she was, and I told him she hadn't arrived yet. Then he pushed me in the closet, told me if I made any noise he'd kill her."

"Go on," Dave urged handing her his handkerchief so she could dam her eyes.

Composing herself, "I heard Deputy Director Strauss come in the office, the door slam. Then I heard him say, where is he? She asked who, that's all I heard before I passed out from the heat."

"It's okay, Abbie. You did fine. Please if you think of anything else, you find me and let me know. Also you can't say anything about Erin…Deputy Director Strauss being kidnapped okay." The young lady nodded. "Also you can't go back to the office, why don't you go rest in mine."

/

"Rossi, any idea who HE is, could this unsub be looking for you?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know, I don't think so. If they knew enough to get Strauss here, they would know enough to find me here as well." Dave answered.

JJ spoke up, "but when they took her, you weren't here, you were at therapy. We all know she loves you enough, she would never tell someone where you were, especially if she thought they were going to hurt you."

"Maybe, but my gut tells me this isn't about me." Dave paced, "This unsub knew enough to know Erin would be in the office today. It's only her second day back here since she has been home with me. No I don't think this has anything to do with me. We just have to figure out who they are looking for. Penelope, I want to view the tapes again, she if there is a clue we haven't seen."

"Okay, Sir, and with all due respect you need to take it easy, rest some." She knew he wouldn't but they couldn't have him having a setback

Smiling at the blonde, "I'm fine; if I start to feel tired I'll rest. Thank you for caring."

Dave spent several hours going over the surveillance footage, the rest of the team worked on combing through Strauss' office and the area around it. Just as he was about to give up, he saw it. Picking up his phone, he called Hotch and Garcia.

Penelope was the first to arrive in the conference room, "What do you have, Stud?" Realizing what she'd said, "Sorry, sir."

"No worries, Penelope." Dave said rewinding to the spot he wanted someone else to watch. "Look at this, pay close attention to Erin's right hand as they wait on the elevator."

"Play it again." Garcia said just as Hotchner entered the room. "Again, please." After the third time, "Let me see if I can slow it down." She tapped a couple keys, and played it one more time.

"What do you think you're seeing?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, Captain, our Captain, he doesn't just think he sees it he sees it and so do I." Garcia said.

"Watch Strauss' right hands as they wait." Dave said, "She's giving us a clue, she knew we would figure it out."

"Sorry, guys but I don't see it." Hotch said shaking his head.

Dave walked closer to the screen, pointing to her hand "Sign Language, Aaron. Watch, J…A…C…K… then she points to her left ring finger, this has something to do with Jack Strauss."

"Let me call the director, and then we'll get someone to bring him in. Good work, Dave. Now would you please, rest for 15 minutes?" Seeing his best friend nod, "Garcia see that he does, 15 minutes no less."

/

Dave walked into his office, which was now empty since they had sent Abbie home an hour ago. Sitting on the couch, he moved to try and ease the ache growing in his chest and arm. This was not lost on Penelope, she reached for a bottle of water, she knew he kept in the credenza. "You have a pain pill on you?" He nodded, she handed him the water, "Take one. Stretch out on the couch. I'm going to sit over here with my laptop. I promise I'll let you know when your 15 minutes are up or when something happens."

Rossi took the pill, laid back and closed his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the words. This is where my warped mind plays.**

**Chapters will be mostly smaller, with more updates. It's easier on this warped brain.**

**Reviews are appreciated**.

Chapter 18

"Agent Rossi, it's been 15 minutes, nothing really going on, why don't you just lay there a while longer. I'll sit here with you." Penelope said. She saw him nod not opening his eyes. She understood he wanted to find Erin, but he needed to rest, his body was still healing, it had only been 3 short weeks.

/

Dave finally sat up and ran his hands through his hair, "I've got to do something. I can't just sit here and wait."

"Okay, my liege what should we do?" Garcia asked closing the laptop.

Chuckling, "I don't know about you, but I'm going back to the round table and look at the footage again."

Following him, "What do you think you'll find that we didn't see earlier?"

"Maybe nothing, but I can't sit and do nothing. My mind goes to all the terrible things that could happen to Erin when I'm not busy."

"Okay then, let's look at the footage again." Garcia remarked.

Rossi and Garcia watched the tapes again and again. Soon they were joined by Hotch, JJ and Reid.

"I sent Morgan and Blake to get Strauss." Hotch said sitting next to his friend and colleague. "Dave are you feeling up to this, it's not been that long since…"

Before he could finish Dave answered. "Aaron, thank you for the concern, but I'm fine."

Just as Hotch was about to say something Rossi's phone rang. Picking it up he didn't recognize the number, showing it to Hotch, "Garcia, run a trace on this call," then nodded to Dave to answer.

Rossi hit the answer button, "Rossi"

"David…" to anyone else she would have sounded typical Strauss, but he knew there was fear there. "He wants Jack."

"Erin, did he say why he wants Jack?" Dave asked trying to keep the line open.

"No," She said and he heard the man say "give me that damn phone." But before he took it Erin mumbled "I love you, David."

"I love you back." He didn't know if she heard him or not. The next thing he heard was the Unsub.

"Isn't that sweet, the great David Rossi loves Jack Strauss' wife." He taunted.

"Ex-wife," Dave spat, "What do you want?"

"Jack Strauss, plain and simple, I get Jack, or she dies."

Dave ran his good hand through his hair, "You so much as look at her wrong and I'll…"

"Making threats, Agent Rossi? Not a good idea when I have something you claim to love." The unsub commented. "You find Jack Strauss, I'll call back." He hung up.

"Garcia anything?" Hotch asked.

"Prepaid cell, in the DC area, but he hung up before I could get the rest." Penelope said, looking over at Rossi, "I'm sorry, Sir"

"It's okay; we'll get more when he calls back. Have everything ready, so when they call we have the best chance of getting the trace." Dave told her rubbing his chest and arm.

JJ walked over to where the older profiler sat, lightly rubbing the muscles in his neck, "Rossi, you need to take it easy, get some rest. You aren't going to do you or Erin any good, if you can't function, besides…"

"Thank you **all** for your concern, I do appreciate it and I love you too, but I am not leaving or resting until we get Erin back. Not one of you would leave if you were in my shoes." Dave looked around the room, each one nodded. "I'll make you a deal, I'll go rest in my office until Morgan and Derek get here with Strauss."

True to his word, Rossi stretched out on his sofa, JJ and Penelope checking on him every few minutes. Watching Reid finally spoke up, "If you two keep opening that door, he's never going to rest."

"That's what you know, pretty boy." JJ commented, "He's asleep."

/

Thirty minutes later, Hotch walked into Dave's office, "Dave, Dave, Jack Strauss is here. They are bringing him up now, we are gathering in the conference room." Hotch watched as Rossi opened his eyes, sat up and rubbed his chest and arm, "Having some pain?"

"A little, I'll take one of these and I'll be fine." Dave held up his prescription bottle following Hotch out of the office and down the hall.

Entering, Hotch moved to his seat talking to the agents sitting around. "Strauss is on his way up." Turning to Penelope, "would you please get Dave some water, he needs to take some meds."

Dave started to protest, but she was gone and back before he could. "Thank you."

As if on cue Morgan and Blake walked in with Jack Strauss. "Someone want to tell me what the HELL is going on here? Why did you pull me away from my clients?"

Aaron tried to calm him, "if you'll just sit down, we'll explain."

"I'm not going to sit down and I'm not going to stay here. I have a job to do and I'm going back to it." He headed for the door, but not before Rossi stepped in front of him.

"Sit your ass down, Strauss." He was angry and the other man knew it.

Jack Strauss took a step back, "David Rossi, I should have known you would be involved somehow. I should have known that bitch would…" He didn't finish, he could see he'd hit a nerve. "Why am I hear, what has she done now?"

"She hasn't done anything. Sit down, NOW!" Dave spat, he never liked Jack Strauss. He disliked him even more now after finding out from Erin and the kids all the things he had done in the last few years. Dave worked hard at getting along with the man, because of Erin's kids.

Jack Strauss sat down, Aaron spoke, "You are here because someone has kidnapped Erin."

"So what does that have to do with me?" He asked flippant. They entire team knew it was taking all Rossi's control not to rip his throat out.

He moved to lean real close to the other man, "It has everything to do with you. The Unsub took her because he is looking for you, you arrogant bastard."

"No Rossi, you have the monopoly on arrogance."

"This is getting us nowhere." Hotch commented. "Dave, calm down. Strauss, this unsub took Erin, because he is looking for you. We need you to look at this tape and see if you recognize him."

Dave took a step back, again running his hands through his hair. Reid and Morgan flanked him, supporting him without saying a word.

Garcia started the tape, Hotch watched Jack as he watched the video trying to determine if he knew him and if he did would he tell the truth or did he have so much detestation for Erin that he would let her die.

As they watched, Dave's phone rang, he looked at it, "It's him." Everyone moved, Garcia to see if she could get a trace.

"Dave, can you put it on speaker?" He nodded, "Okay answer it and everyone else keep quiet."

Hitting the answer and speaker buttons at the same time, "Rossi"

"Do you have him?" The unsub asked.

"We're working on it. It's going to take us some time to find him." Dave was trying to buy them some time to see if Jack could tell them who this man was.

"Time is not something you have an abundance of Agent Rossi. You have two hours." He muttered, "I'll call you back then."

"I want to talk to Erin." Dave said.

"Now why would I let you do that? I'm calling the shots here." The kidnapper laughed.

Dave could feel his trepidation and irritation rising, but his voice was soft and controlled. "Please, we need to know Deputy Director Strauss is alive and unharmed. I need to speak to her."

"Okay, but no funny business."

"David?" Erin asked.

"I'm here, Miele. Are you all right, is he hurting you?" Dave asked.

"No, I'm okay. Amante, I'm a little frightened. He wants Jack for some reason and he's not going to give up until he has him." Erin's voice began to crack.

"Stay tough, baby. It's going to be okay. It will all be over soon." Rossi tried to be reassuring even though he was nervous himself.

"I'm going to need to go now, David, I love you, never forget." Erin said

Dave wiped at his eye, "I love you back, Baby. Hold on to that."

The next thing they heard was the unsub, "Okay you spoke to her, she's fine for now. You have two hours."

"Remember, this, you hurt her and I'll spend the rest of my life, and every dime and resource I have hunting you down and I have plenty of both." Dave promised.

"We'll talk in two hours." The phone went dead.

All eyes went to Dave, then Garcia. "Still a disposable cell, this time he's roaming Virginia."

Before anyone else could speak, Jack Strauss spoke. "Wasn't that just a charming conversation, Rossi? Confessing your love for a woman you spent half your life hating."

"This isn't about Dave and Erin, this is about you. This guy wants you and he's taken an innocent woman to get to you. Now we need some answers and we need them now." Morgan was the one speaking and he was in Jack Strauss' face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words and they come from my warped mind. **

**Thinking I might conclude this story in a couple more chapters, Maybe three. **

**Reviews are appreciated**.

Chapter 19

Rossi took a step back and let Morgan take over. "This unsub took Deputy Director Strauss because of you, he wanted you and when he couldn't find you he took her. This isn't about her relationship with Dave; it's not about Agent Rossi. It's about you, now we need some answers." Derek nodded to Garcia to replay the tape.

Everyone watched Jack Strauss watch the tape. Rossi and Hotch knew the minute he recognized the man leaving with Erin. "Yeah I know him, that's Robert Thornton."

Hotch turned, "Why would this Thornton want you so badly that he would go after Deputy Director Strauss?"

"I don't know." Jack said not convincing anyone.

"Okay how do you know this man?" Blake asked. "Was he a client?"

"No his son was, he was arrested for murder and drug possession." Strauss said. "Still don't know why he would want me."

"What's his son's name?" When he didn't answer, Morgan asked again a little louder, "What's this Thornton's son's name."

"Mark, I think it's Mark."

"What else can you tell us about him?" Derek asked.

Jack Strauss looked around the room, "I don't know."

"He was your client and you don't know anything about him?" Reid asked.

Strauss stared at Rossi, "Client attorney privilege. I don't have to say anything."

Dave had had enough of Jack Strauss playing games with Erin's life, peacefully, almost spine-chillingly calm, "Forget about Erin and my relationship. Strauss, we all know you and I don't see eye to eye on anything, but this is not about you and me, this is about someone who has a grudge against you, they have Erin and they are threatening to kill her. I know you don't give a shit about her, you'd off her yourself if you thought you could get away with it, but she is the mother of your children." Breathing slowly to keep himself composed, "If you won't help us because it's the right thing to do, then do it for Katie, Dan and Jessie. You saw what happened months ago when they thought they'd lost their mother, how will they feel if they actually lose her? How do you think they'll feel when they find out it's their father's fault, and they will find out, you can take that to the bank, Jack. I'll make sure they find out you did nothing to help save her, that is was your fault, your hatred for me and her and your stubbornness that got their mother killed."

The team saw Strauss take in what Rossi had said. "I don't remember much about him; I can call my office and have the fine sent over." Reid handed him a phone.

Hotch looked at Garcia, "See what you can dig up on this Robert Thornton and his son."

"Yes, sir," she said as she exited the room.

/

At this point there wasn't anything anyone could do except wait. Hotch had gone to talk to the Director, Morgan was pacing while keeping his eye on Strauss, he was beginning to see why Rossi detested him. Reid was calculating times and distance on what little info they had, while Blake went to get coffee. Dave sat in his chair moving between glaring at Erin's ex, and scrolling through pictures on his phone, JJ walked up behind him, placed her hand on his shoulder. At first he tensed, but relaxed when he saw her smile. She looked at the pictures as he flipped through them. He stopped on one, just staring at it. JJ noticed he had a sad smile; she took the phone from him. The photo made her smile, it was of Dave and Erin sitting in the swing in Dave's back yard, Jack and Henry sitting on their laps, all four laughing.

"That's a great picture Dave, you both look so happy." JJ commented handing the phone back.

He smiled up at his young friend, "That was a fun day, the boys were telling us stories, Katie took the picture. She sent it to both of us a couple days later."

"Could I get that picture? Henry and Jack both look as happy as you and Erin." Nothing else was said, Dave just hit share on the photo and sent it to JJ. Both laughed a little when her phone beeped a second later.

/

Half an hour later, Garcia came in the conference room with all her information and the file that had been sent from Strauss' law office. Looking it over it contained the proceedings on the younger Thornton's trial. He was convicted on all accounts. Garcia also dug up information that the family didn't think Strauss as his lawyer did enough to defend him.

"Okay that could answer a couple questions. If he doesn't think Jack did enough or didn't properly defend his son, then he may want to get back at him for that. We have to figure out where he is, come up with a place to meet, and let him think we are giving him Strauss." Hotch was saying only to be interrupted by the attorney.

Standing, "I'm not going anywhere. You are the FBI and from what I hear the elite team; you find him and get Erin back yourself. I've helped all I plan on," heading toward the door.

Dave and Spencer blocked his way, "Get out of my way, Rossi and how much harm can a pencil with a gun cause." When neither man moved, Strauss grabbed Rossi, ramming his shoulder into his upper body. Dave stumbled backwards, pain gripping his chest. Garcia was at his side immediately helping him to a chair.

"I'll call the medics." Blake stated as Hotch held on to Morgan who he knew would kill Strauss if he got a hold of him and watched his team.

Reid grabbed Jack Strauss, taking him to the floor in one quick motion. "I may be skinny, a pencil or a pipe cleaner with eyes as I've been called, but I can take you down with one move of my hand. Now you **will** sit down and you **will** do whatever we need you to do."

Sitting down the older man looked at Reid, only to have JJ get in his face. "Mr. Strauss, you have just assaulted a Federal Agent, a crime punishable by up to 8 years in prison. Now if Agent Rossi decides to press charges or not is up to him, but on a personal note, if you every lay a hand on him again, I will take you out and don't think because I'm small and a girl I can't, because as tough as you might think you are, I'm tougher, faster, smarter and stronger." She then turned to Penelope and Morgan who where tending Rossi.

/

The paramedics examined Dave; making sure his wound hadn't been reopened, telling him he should go get x-rays. Declining, he promised when all this was over he'd call Dr. Phillips and have it checked out.

"Now Mr Strauss, when the unsub calls we are going to arrange to meet, we are going to get our deputy director back. You have to choices, help us or go to jail for obstructing an investigation and assault of a federal officer. Think about it for a minute." Aaron said walking to where Morgan and Garcia were. "How is he?"

Dave stood, "I'm all right, Aaron." Looking at his watch, "We've got just a few minutes before he calls. Let's get this plan down now."

Given the options before him, Jack Strauss agreed to be the bait to get Erin back. Blake went to get an extra bullet proof vest, and the team formed their plan. They had decided Rossi, and Morgan would take Strauss to the meeting location and the rest would follow, surrounding the area. Dave just needed to make sure he gave the team enough time to get into position before he and Derek arrived.

To the team it seemed like hours, waiting on the call. They had their plan, approved by the director, Virginia State police had been alerted and extra agents and swat stood at the ready. It was tense in the conference room. Hotch paced, Reid, Morgan and JJ stood in various spots glaring at Strauss who in turn glared at Rossi. Dave sat in his chair quietly talking to Garcia and Blake, trying to breathe through the pain that had been inflected on him earlier. He didn't want to take a pain pill he needed to have all his senses on high alert.

/

Just when he thought he would lose his mind waiting, his phone rang. Everyone gathered around the table Garcia hitting buttons on the computer to start the trace.

Dave hit speaker and answer at the same time, "Rossi."

"Your two hours are up, do you have Jack Strauss?" the unsub asked.

"Yes, I want to talk to Deputy Director Strauss…" As an afterthought Dave added, "Please."

"Very well Agent Rossi, since you asked nicely."

Erin came on the phone, she sounded tired but okay. "David, are you taking care of yourself?"

"Leave it to you, Erin, you're in the middle of a kidnap situation and all you're worried about is me. I'm fine, I really am." He knew she could probably tell he was lying, but he needed her to concentrate on what he was about to tell her. "We're coming to get you; I won't let the _Whim of a Madman _hurt you." He said hoping she remembered a conversation they had had one night in New York with Morgan while having a late night snack at the hotel.

He glanced at the other agent; Derek smirked as he realized Rossi had the plan, but had some things to add. It would take too long to fill in the others, but the three of them would know.

Erin hoped she remembered that night and what he was telling her, "Okay, David, I need to go now, don't _Speed_ getting there. You're my heart."

"Con tutti che io sono e tutto quello che ho trovato, TI amo." He wasn't sure she would understand it all but he knew she might catch a word or two what he said. He had been teaching her Italian.

Thornton took the phone back, "English Rossi, the rest of the conversation in English. Good thing for you I do know some Italian and I know what you said."

"Okay let's get on with this; we have Strauss, where and when." Dave questioned.

"There is an abandon cottage at _Occoquan Bay National Wildlife Refuge_ off the main road. Be there in 90 minutes, and Agent Rossi, come alone." Thornton said.

"Wait, wait, don't hang up." Dave pleaded.

"What?"

"I have to bring another agent with me, due to a medical restriction I'm not allowed to drive and Strauss isn't a federal agent so he can't drive me." Dave was telling mostly the truth.

"Fine you, Strauss and a driver. No one else," The phone went dead.

"Okay, you all have your assignments, let's go." Hotch said. Turning to Dave and Derek, "You guys going to be okay with Strauss, not kill him before we get there?"

"Well, be fine, Hotch." Morgan smiled.

"Okay you won't see us but we'll be there. Strauss, if you want to come out of this unharmed, you damn well listen to Rossi and Morgan. DO what they tell you, when they tell you." The unit chief ordered.

/

The drive to Occoquan Bay Wildlife Refuge only took about 25 minutes, but it seemed like forever, Derek pulled in finding the cottage with no problem. They sat in the SUV waiting until the Thornton pulled up. Dave and Morgan got out standing in front of the Suburban.

Thornton exited his truck, "Rossi?" Dave took one step forward. "Where's Strauss?"

"He's in the SUV, where's our deputy director?" Rossi asked. When the other man nodded to the Ford, "I want to see her, see she unharmed."

Robert Thornton went to the passenger's side and opened the door, helping Erin out and over to where he had just been.

Dave took another step forward,

"Rossi?" Morgan questioned, but when the older agent stopped he understood what he was doing.

"Erin, are you okay, did he hurt you in any way?" Dave asked.

Strauss shook her head, "No I'm good Agent Rossi. Actually he's been very good to me."

"Okay now that you've seen her and you know she's not hurt, I want Strauss."

"Derek, get him." Rossi ordered, never taking his eyes off Thornton and Erin.

Once Jack Strauss and Derek had joined him at the front of the SUV, Dave cracked his neck, he saw Hotch in the distance, but he realized even with the team so close it could get ugly. He knew now was the time. He had to do this so by the time his little game was over, Hotch and the others would be there.

He flashed Erin a small smile and a wink. "It's a game, Erin all a game. If he gets Jack he wins, if kills you he wins." Dave said staring intently into her eyes.

She gave a slight nod, "What if we win?"

David knew she understood what he was doing. "Then tomorrow we'll play again." Everyone just stood there looking at each other, wondering if the profiler had lost his mind; Rossi's eyes never left Erin's.

"Alright, pop quiz, man with a gun and a hostage, he's using her for cover. You're 100 feet away what do you do?" Dave looked over at Morgan, then back to their deputy director making sure both understood what he was asking.

Morgan and Strauss at the same time, "You drop as dead weight." Erin let her body go limp as if she were dead While Derek, pushed Jack out of harm's way as JJ, Hotch and Reid took the kidnapper down. Blake helped Erin up and together they walked to where Rossi was.

Dave didn't care who was watching, he gathered her in his arms, hugging her tightly, giving her a quick kiss. He wrapped his arm around her and led her to the waiting vehicle. They stood outside waiting on the rest of the team to join them.

"Erin, are you okay?" JJ asked, when the older woman nodded, "Maybe we should have you checked out anyway.?

"No, really I'm fine. He was actually very good to me. Never once hurt me, made sure I was comfortable, had food and water or coffee." She added.

"Okay team, let's get back to Quantico and debrief." Hotch said. "I'll inform the director we have the deputy director, and everyone is safe. The Virginia State Police will escort Thornton to Quantico, Blake is riding with them." Turning to Jack Strauss, "We can drop you at your office if you like or one of the officers would be happy to take you were ever you want to go."

Strauss looked at the BAU, "If you don't mind, I think I've had enough of all of you for one day, I'll let an officer take me to my car."

As he began to walk away, Rossi did something no one ever thought he would do, "Jack," He said walking up to him, held out his hand, "Thank you."

Strauss shook his hand, "Well I guess if it hadn't been for me, she never would have been in that mess." He started to walk away, then turned back, "I still don't like you Rossi, I hate that my children do, but it's obvious you care about Erin, so take care of her."

Translation: Con tutti che io sono e tutto quello che ho trovato, TI amo: = With all that I am and all that I have I'll find you. I love you


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words and they come from my warped mind. **

**Not sure where I want to go with this now. Might take a break and write something else for a while. Who knows the ending for this might come to me. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**

Chapter 20

The ride to Quantico was quiet, Derek drove, while Erin sat curled up next to Dave with her head on his shoulder, eyes closed. He was doing his best to breathe and not let her know how much pain he was in. The stress and length of the day, plus the tackle he's taken from Jack Strauss had taken a toll.

Penelope met the team at the doors of the BAU, "Thank God you got fearless leader back" giving the deputy director a hug. "I have everything in the conference room for the debriefing." She took Erin by the arm and led her away.

"I'll meet you in there, need to check on something." Rossi told Erin.

Dave walked into his office sitting heavy in a chair. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt, moving it off his chest; he saw the massive bruise beginning to form. That was it he knew he'd have to tell Erin what happened, she'd notice the contusion when they got home, if she didn't notice sooner he didn't want anyone to touch him. It took everything not to flinch every time she ran her hand over his upper body on the drive back. Looking up he saw Morgan and JJ standing in the doorway.

"Shit Rossi that looks awful." Morgan said moving into the office more.

"Hurts like hell too." Rossi said taking a pain killer from the bottle and swallowing it. "Who would have thought Jack could do this much damage.

"If you hadn't already been hurt he wouldn't have. He knew you'd been shot and he played dirty." Derek fumed. "Cheap shots if you ask me.

JJ walked over to him, moved the shirt a little more. "Derek get me some ice and a towel, let's put some cold on this and see if we can get you some relief." She turned to Dave, "You know you have to tell Erin. The ice needs to stay on for a while and we're due in there in 10 minutes."

"I know, I know. I was just hoping I wouldn't have to. She's been through enough today." Dave whispered.

Stooping in front of him to lay the ice pack on the large purple spot, "Yes she has, but so have you. You risked everything to save her and she'll understand that. She loves you." JJ stood, kissed the top of his head like only a mother could, then helped him up, pulling the shirt around over the cold pack. "Let's go."

The three walked into the Conference room together, Dave holding the cold compress. Strauss, Blake and Garcia where sitting, but turned when they entered.

Erin was on her feet, "David, what's wrong?"

"Just a little sore, nothing to worry about." He lied but realized he was in trouble when she moved his hand, to look at the wound.

"Oh my God, what happened and don't tell me you are fine." She was aggravated.

Dave put the ice pack back before sitting down. "Erin, we'll talk about it later."

"No, we'll talk about it now." She snapped just as Hotch walked in. "You just had to push yourself didn't you?"

"Erin calm down, Dave didn't push himself, it's not his fault." Hotch started.

Rossi stood, "It's okay, Hotch, I don't need anyone to fight my battles." He then turned to stare down Erin. "Yeah I pushed myself a little harder today than maybe I should have, but someone I care about was in trouble and you know there was no way I was going to sit in my office with my hands in my lap no matter what pain or condition I'm in, it's not who I am." He paced some then turned to look at her glaring at him. "This looks worse than it is, I had the medics look at it after it happened and I have an appointment with Phillips tomorrow."

Erin could see he was angry, well not really angry more irritated that she was calling him out without listening, without getting the whole story and she herself knew he would move heaven and earth to protect someone he loved, and she knew he loved her with every fiber of his being.

Derek walked over, turned Erin where she was looking only at just him. "Your ex did that to him. Yes Dave may have pushed himself hard today, but the trauma to his chest wound is because Jack Strauss threw his shoulder into Dave." Everyone saw she was listening. "Jack was being an ass, everyone was trying to reason with him, but he didn't want to have any part, he didn't think this was because of him."

JJ took over, "Dave was trying to get him to be reasonable, when he said he was leaving. Spencer and Dave blocked his way; Strauss threw his weight into Rossi's chest knocking him down, if Dave hadn't already been hurt Jack never would have even tried to leave. He knew Dave was injured and he used that to hurt him more. Erin, Dave did nothing to provoke this other than love you. And for the record, he did rest in his office a couple times today."

Erin moved away from Morgan and JJ, to where Dave was now leaning on the table. "Jack did this to you?" When he nodded she went on, "are you pressing charges? Assault on a federal agent?" he shook his head, "David…"

He took her hand in his playing with her fingers. "Erin, it's over, you're safe and we have Thornton. Jack can't hurt me, this," he nodded toward his chest never letting go of her hand, "will fade away in a few days. But he will always be the father of your children, how would it look to them if I had him put in prison?" He saw she was listening, enough had been said as far as he was concerned. Leaning forward he gave her a quick kiss, then held the chair for her to sit, before taking the seat to her left.

The team told Erin about the day and she answered questions about the kidnaper and how he treated her. They reports were completed and sent to the director. This case was over. Everyone said good night, heading to their homes.

Erin pulled into the garage hit the button allowing the door to close before she got out. Dave was waiting for her at the front of the Lexus. Wrapping their arm around each other they entered the house. Erin was the first to speak, "What would you like for dinner?"

"I'm really not hungry." Dave answered sitting on a stool.

Moving to stand behind him, she helped him take his jacket off, then kissed his forehead. "I'm not nagging at you, but you need to eat something, Aaron said you didn't eat lunch and I know you didn't have breakfast. You can't keep taking those painkillers on an empty stomach, how about some soup or fruit?"

"That's fine whatever you want, I'll eat." He said. Watching her move around the kitchen, he thought about the day, he wanted to know if she was really okay. Being kidnapped could leave scars and she had been through so much in the past couple years. "Erin…" she looked up to see the concern in his dark eyes.

Erin stopped what she was doing, positioned herself in front of him, taking his face in her hands, "David, I'm okay, I really am. I was frightened at first, but Thornton never once hurt or threatened me. He took very good care of me. I was always comfortable; he made sure I had food, everything I needed. If all kidnapping was like this one, no one would ever complain. The only thing that was missing was you, and actually told me if I wanted it he'd pull up a photo of you on the computer he had." She kissed him, "I'm not going to have nightmares or let this set me back in anyway, okay?" He nodded. "Besides, I knew you would find me, I wasn't worried."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words and they are the product of my twisted mind. I am a firm Rossi/ Strauss fan. **

**This is another short chapter. **

**Reviews are appreciated.**

Chapter 21

They next couple days passed with no incidents. Dave went to see Dr. Phillips and it was declared, Jack had done minimal damage. There were extensive bruising, but nothing life threatening or that would set back his recovery. He went to his regular therapy appointments and worked at the BAU four to five hours a day. Erin went to work as well, if she needed to stay longer, he sat in his office reading or playing video games. Garcia made sure he had a decent lunch each day and bullied him into eating it…all of it.

Erin and Dave were sitting in the living room, putting ice on the bruise that now covered 75 percent of his chest, the contusion that Jack Strauss had caused, when her children came in. It was Friday night; the kids generally spent the weekend with Erin and Dave if they were home from school.

"OMG, Mom what happened? How did Dave get that huge bruise?" Katie asked.

"I had a small accident, it looks worse than it is." Rossi answered. "I'm fine."

Jessie walked around to get a look at what was going on, "Does this have anything to do with what I heard Dad telling Stacy?"

Dave took the ice pack from Erin so she could question her daughter. "Honey come here," Jess did sitting between her mother and Rossi. "What are you talking about, honey, what did you hear your dad tell Stacy?"

"Dad told Stacy that he was taken to the BAU to answer questions about a case they were working on. That someone had taken the Deputy Director…"

Before she could go on, Katie interjected, "Mom, you're the Deputy Director."

Erin shook her head; she wanted to hear what Jessie had to say. "Go on sweetheart."

"Anyway, he said that the man who took her was mad because they thought he hadn't done his job. He said that he wanted to leave and two agents tried to stop him. He said he was bullied to the ground, but not before he did some damage to one of the agents. I heard Stacy ask if they were going to press charges, since he hit a FBI agent and Dad told her the agent wouldn't dare, that if the agent did it would make life miserable for a lot of people." She looked at her mom, then Dave and then back to her mother. "Mom were you the Deputy Director that was taken and Dave the agent Dad hurt?"

"It's complicated, Honey…" Strauss started.

"We aren't little kids anymore mom, we want the truth." Daniel chimed in.

Dave sat forward, took Jessie's hand, "Erin, they deserve the truth at least about the kidnapping." She knew he really didn't want to tell them their father did this to him, but if she was going to tell them about that day she was going to tell them everything.

"Okay sit down, all of you and I'll give you the condensed version of the day." After everyone was seated and listening, "I dropped David off at his therapy, went to the office, and as soon as I walked in someone slammed my door. They asked where Jack was, since I didn't know I told them that. They decided that I should go with them, that if they had me, they could get your dad. I left David and the team a clue. Luckily we had talked about if either one of us was ever in this kind of situation we would find a way to leave a hint for the other one if at all possible. They figured it out and brought Jack to the BAU. At first he didn't want to cooperate, but eventually he did and the team was able to fine me. The kidnapper's son was a client of your dad's and he was upset that his son went to prison. I need to add that I was not hurt in anyway, he was actually very good to me. I was only afraid in the beginning." Erin stopped there; she knew the kids would have questions.

"Even though Dad knew it was you the kidnapper had and it was because of him, he still didn't want to help?" Katie asked.

"Well, honey, you know your dad and I aren't on the best of terms."

"But mom, you're the mother of his children." Dan commented. "Did he do that to Dave?" pointing to the bruise on Dave's chest.

Erin looked at her lover, he nodded. "Yes, when he decided he was going to leave, David and Spencer stood in his way; he put his shoulder into David's wound. Reid laid him out."

"Way to go Spencer!" Jessie commented.

"Okay, guys its over. No one was hurt. Let's order some dinner and watch a movie or something." She said, taking the ice pack and heading to the kitchen.

Katie looked at Dave who was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. She thought about what her mother had just told her. The more she thought about it the more angry she got with her father. She knew she should let it go, but she couldn't. Getting up she excused herself, motioned to Dan and headed to Dave's Den.

Once in the den, they closed the door, "I'm calling dad, I can't believe he acted this way." Katie said looking at her brother.

"Okay, let's do it." Daniel agreed.

Dialing the phone and putting it on speaker so both could hear, their father's new wife answered on the first ring. "Hello, Stacy can I please speak to my dad?" Katie asked.

A minute later, "Hello, Honey, what's up?" Jack Strauss asked.

"Dad, Danny and I have a couple questions and we want the truth. When you went to the FBI the other day, the person you were there to help was Mom?" She questioned.

"Katie isn't not as simple as that," He said.

"Yeah dad, it is." Daniel added. "Someone you defended, their family member took our mother hostage and you had to think about helping her? I know you and Mom aren't on good terms but, what kind of father does that? We could have lost our mother."

Not giving her father time to answer, Katie went on, "Then on top not wanting to help mom, you intentionally hurt Dave? You knew he was recovering from a gunshot wound and you tackled him, putting your shoulder or whatever body part you used into his chest. You should see the damage you did. You're lucky he isn't pressing charges, because if you had done that to me and was not going to help someone I cared about, I'd press charges in a heartbeat." Katie looked up to see her mother walk into the room, putting her finger to her lips.

"What do you want me to say, I screwed up? Well maybe I did and maybe I wasn't thinking of anyone but myself." Jack said.

"That's your problem dad, you don't think of anyone but yourself. The only other person you remotely care about is Stacy. If you really cared about us kids, you would have help mom and not even thought about it." Daniel was angry and he didn't care if he pissed his father off. You can be such an asshole."

"Why don't you three come over here and we'll talk about it?" Strauss asked.

"Sorry, but we are staying with mom and Dave this weekend. Then Dan and I will be going back to school Sunday night." Katie countered.

From the doorway, Jessie yelled, "I'm staying with mom; I don't want to see you for a while. I can't believe you did that, dad."

"I see your mother has turned you against me, you heard her side but you haven't heard mine." Their father said.

Jessie moved farther into the room, "That's where you're wrong Father; Mom didn't tell us anything, we had to pull it out of her. I heard every word you told Stacy, you should learn to close doors and talk softer if you don't want others in the house to hear."

"We may in time forgive you for what you did to Mom and Dave, but we will never forget. You tell us you want to be a better father and then you do this. Sorry Dad, not buying it." Katie was crying now, "Leave us alone for a while, Dad. Give us time to get over this."

"I'm sorry, kids. I can't change what I did to your mother." He said. "I'll be honest, I'm not sorry for tackling Rossi, I can't stand that arrogant, self centered, smug bastard."

"That attitude right there is one of the reasons I…we don't want to see you for a while. Dave may not like you either, but at least he tries to get along, for us. I've never heard him call you names or say anything bad about you, not in front of us. He cares about us, right now that's more than we can say about you. Leave us alone, Dad, we'll call you when we are ready. Bye." Katie hung up the phone looking at her mother.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Mom, but I couldn't let him think we agreed with his choices. As we've been taught, when you make bad choices you have consequences." Daniel said hugging Erin. Now let's go watch that movie like a family. There is a man in the other room who actually cares about us…all of us."


End file.
